Changes in History
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Gohan survives instead of Trunks. Will he change the history of the world? What will happen when he is sent too far back into the past?
1. Prologue: Price of Power

An Alternate Universe what if fic. What if Gohan had been the one to survive the androids and not Trunks? Gohan is about to get quite a surprise as to how his life is about to turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did I would have tons of money and wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Prologue Changes in History  
  
He screamed his fury to the sky, the price for power far too high. They had started by killing the easy targets, the people native to the earth. He was unable to save them, being distracted by 18 for so long. Then they attacked Capsule Corp (CC), taking both Bulma's and Trunks' lives. That had been the final straw. The final push needed for Gohan to go over the edge and into the next level of power.  
  
Reveling in his newfound power, Gohan soon destroyed the dreaded androids. Gohan then lay exhausted on the ground waiting for a death he realized would not come. He finally found the strength to get up, and he looked around the barren desert he had fought the two in. Stretching his senses, Gohan flew into the air and searched for signs of life. Face growing grim, he sped his search up, not caring about the loss in power. Finding no one, Gohan finally gave up his search, and flew to the remains of CC. The least he could do for his friends was give Bulma and Trunks a proper burial.  
  
He soon arrived at CC and pushed aside the rubble. Quickly finding the bodies he searched for, he made two graves, and made them solid gravestones, so that they would forever be remembered though no one was alive to remember them. Gohan cried, and thought of his time with them. Trunks was a brother, almost a son to him, and Bulma had been a surrogate mother ever since Chi Chi had died.  
  
Blindly making his way back inside CC, Gohan made his way to the labs, looking for a space ship or plans for one so he could get off the cursed planet he once called home. He found nothing until he reached the bottom lab. There, unfinished, was something Gohan hadn't realized Bulma had been working on, a time machine. Shaped like an egg with legs, the time machine could be Gohan's hope and salvation. Gohan wasted no time finding the plans and starting to work on the time machine.  
  
Gohan worked on the thing night and day, stopping only to eat and sleep. He had one unplanned interruption when Cell, another android of Dr. Gero's decided to show up, demanding the whereabouts of 17 and 18 so he could become complete. Gohan made short work of him and got back to work quickly. After a few days, Gohan was done and started to charge the battery. As the battery charged, Gohan went out to the destroyed city to see if he could find some decent clothing and possibly some unspoiled food to take on the journey with him.  
  
Gohan got back to CC with enough food for a few meals and some decent clothes. After capsulizing everything, Gohan unplugged the battery and got in the time machine. He started everything up and checked twice to make sure everything was working properly. Then punching in the time and place he wanted to go to, he started the machine. With a hum and golden glow, the time machine started up in the air and disappeared, and then things started to go wrong. 


	2. Chapter 1: New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did I would have tons of money and wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here begins the fun. Where does Gohan end up? What will he do? Read and find out.  
  
Changes in History Chapter 1  
  
Celipa and Toma watched as their comrades got killed by the pink blob called Dodoria and the rest of his misfits. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and between the two fighting groups, a strange ship, like an egg with legs, appeared. Dodoria was stunned, nothing like that had happened before. Both groups looked on as the top suddenly opened, and a young man fell out of it.  
  
"A tail," Celipa breathed, "He's a saiyan! He'll help us, Toma!"  
  
"I'm not so sure Celipa, he doesn't look like he could take them anymore than we can."  
  
Dodoria smirked, "Bravo you stupid monkey. No matter the help you have, the outcome will be the same."  
  
Gohan groaned as he came to, and looked to his instruments. 'Planet. what? I've never heard of that one. Year. Oh kami, this is before Vegetasai was destroyed. The batteries dead too, meaning that if I want things to happen the way they should, I have to change very little. However,' Gohan looked down as he thought, 'I don't think I could leave our race to die, not after what Vegeta sacrificed. I need a plan, but first.' Gohan fell out of the capsule and heard them talking. 'Great, classic evil guy. Sounds familiar though, like that pink bubble gum looking thing on Namek. No wait, Bubblegum looks better and doesn't fight back.'  
  
As the dust cleared, he saw Dodoria's familiar face, and cringed. 'Yup. Ugly pink thing from Namek.'  
  
"Hahahahaha. See! The grubby little monkey already knows who's going to win!" Dodoria laughed as he saw Gohan cringe a bit.  
  
Gohan looked behind him and saw a tall male saiyan and a pretty female one. Gohan raised an eyebrow and heard two of Dodoria's lackeys move. He waited till the last second, and jumped, leaving an after image that the two hit, and snickered at their bewildered expressions. "Up here losers," he taunted, preparing himself for the attack he knew to come. Setting his face into a cold, emotionless mask, Gohan prepared himself for the kill.  
  
Killing no longer bothered him, as long as they weren't innocent. This group was far from innocent, and Gohan made his move. As the two attacked, he punched them right through their chests, their shocked expressions forever etched on their faces. Dodoria and the other two seemed to be having trouble with the fact that he had just easily beaten two of their comrades. Dodoria motioned for the others to move, but they had dropped dead, as Gohan threw two well placed chi blasts right into them. Landing lightly, Gohan smirked slightly at Dodoria's stunned expression.  
  
Dodoria got angry, "Well if you're going to be that way, then let's see how you take this!"  
  
Gohan held his arms out and created a shield around him, Toma and Celipa, praying that something happened to scare the pink blob off. Suddenly, a power he never felt before arose inside him, and he saw the dirt form three bodies, which turned into exact copies of Toma, Celipa, and himself, while they became transparent. With the shield up, they saw the bodies fly backwards, hit a large stone, and fall as if dead. Gohan let the shield down, stunned.  
  
Dodoria looked around, and smirked, "Well, for all his talk, he sure wasn't much. Bardock can be taken care of later. Time to get back to Freiza."  
  
Gohan shook his head as the blob left and watched as space ship left the planet.  
  
"What did you do?" Celipa asked, breathless.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it. Oh great. My time machine."  
  
Gohan dropped the effects of the strange power and went over to his now destroyed time machine.  
  
"Time machine?" Toma asked, "There's no such thing."  
  
Gohan chuckled dryly. "It's that kind of thinking that made your people say, 'Freiza would never betray us.' And then he killed you all. In." Gohan thought a minute, "Less than two days."  
  
Celipa looked thoughtful for a minute, and then worried, "If he really should do that. you would be able to do what you did?"  
  
Gohan thought a minute and nodded, quickly finding the power he would need. "Shouldn't be a problem, especially since I have a better idea of what I need to do now."  
  
"Why don't you just destroy Freiza? That would make everything a lot better in the long run," Toma sneered.  
  
Gohan gave Toma a stern look, and idly noted a strong power level descending to the planet in the distance. "And not have you learn from your mistakes? I can just let Freiza kill you. That would save me a lot of trouble now. You can warn your comrades all you want, but they won't believe you."  
  
Gohan set to gathering what was left of the time machine, while Toma stood there speechless. Celipa looked stunned a moment, and then thoughtful. "We love to fight, you know this. You are a saiyan. It's in our nature."  
  
"Is it also in our nature to slaughter? It's your turn now, unless you choose to repent. I know at least two saiyans that do not slaughter. Myself, and my father. I need my timeline to go about the way it was before I came here, but I cannot return, and I have already changed the past. I'm not even born yet, and won't be for another thirty years. Kakarot needs to be sent to earth, unaware of any other saiyans until the point I need time to diverge."  
  
Toma still looked skeptical, but Celipa looked ready to help Gohan. "What do we do?"  
  
Bardock flew up just then extremely confused. "What's going on here?"  
  
Celipa explained as best she could and Bardock looked at Gohan with respect. "So you know what I saw and couldn't believe. Help us, and we'll help you."  
  
Gohan turned around, and nearly fell in shock. The other three saiyans did not expect this kind of reaction and were slightly shocked. "What's the matter son?" Bardock asked, concerned.  
  
"You look like my dad. He. I haven't seen him since. Well it doesn't really matter right now," Gohan answered, quickly gathering his thoughts. "Do you think you can convince the saiyan race to stay on the planet for many years? I can explain why later, but we need to beat Freiza back to Vegetasai."  
  
Bardock nodded, and led the way to the space pods. Gohan grimaced slightly as he got into one of the two extras, and set the coordinates for Vegetasai.  
  
'What ails the boy so that he doesn't want to use a space pod? What happened to him in his future that he came back here? To change things?' Bardock thought as the space pod took him home.  
  
Gohan however, slept lightly, and dreamed of something surreal, yet seemed real at the same time. "Why do you wander so far from our home, Prince of the oxen kingdom?" came voices whispering from his mind. Gohan opened his eyes to see animals standing like a judge and jury, standing in the regions of space. There was no sensation of movement or suffocation. It seemed like these impartial judges knew everything. Gohan opened his mind and heart to what had been his greatest friends on the planet earth. They all nodded, and seemed to think things over, then answered his quiet question.  
  
"Prince of the oxen kingdom, you have been recognized by all animals. Whether from the future or not, we will protect you and do your bidding, you who is now our king."  
  
Gohan felt new power arise in him, and found the ability to call upon the animal gods when he would need them, and Gohan knew exactly what he would need them for.  
  
Soon the four space pods landed on Vegetasai, and they were greeted by two warriors that looked in awe of the saiyans. Gohan raised an eyebrow as a sad look passed Bardock's face and disappeared an instant later, as he took off for a building close by. The rest of them followed, to find Bardock heading for the bar. He started to yell wildly about what was going to happen to them. Everyone in the bar turned to listen and then laughed, taking him for some drunk. Bardock got angry, and turned to Gohan. "Well I had to try," he muttered.  
  
Gohan nodded and looked to see a staircase not far off in the hallway. "We'd best get up and wait for Freiza. I can't destroy him, but I can hide the planet until he's dead."  
  
"That means no one leaves the planet and no one sends out signals, right?"  
  
Gohan nodded, starting up the staircase, "We need to be as discreet as possible. No one must know of the saiyans existence until the time is right."  
  
Gohan idly wrapped his tail around his waste as the others digested this. Gohan remembered the weakness it posed, and wondered if he should rip it off again. Sighing, he turned to the conversation behind him.  
  
"We need to tell the king, whether he believes us or not and have him come out and see Gohan and the battle. If we can convince him that we need to stay here and tend to our own planet, then he will certainly order that no one leave the planet without orders."  
  
"But Celipa, what do you suggest we do, go in and just spouting off what we know?" Toma asked, furious with the fact he was powerless at the moment, "He'll laugh in our faces."  
  
"Maybe not," Gohan said, looking thoughtful, "You two go tell the king."  
  
Gohan found the link to the monkey king on earth, and called him up. "Take him with you and he will convince the king, I'm sure."  
  
Toma and Celipa nodded, and flew out the nearest window. The monkey paid reverence to Gohan and flew after them, chattering at high speeds. Bardock watched, an odd look on his face, and Gohan turned. "I am going to get the experts at hiding on protecting this planet," Gohan said, "I most likely don't have enough power to keep the planet hidden for as long as I need it yet, but the animal gods do. I'll also gather those in charge of good harvests here as well so you don't starve. This planet needs a new ecosystem."  
  
Bardock just nodded as Gohan passed him on the stairs and continued up. Following, Bardock realized that they had reached the balcony, and stared up at the sky, waiting for Freiza. Gohan's head turned to the sky also, but he looked like he was concentrating on something else. Soon, the rabbit, the snake, and the chameleon all appeared and were charged with hiding the planet against a see of stars on Gohan's command. Next, a deer and an ox appeared and they got to work automatically with the soil in available places.  
  
A ship appeared in the sky, as the monkey king touched down with Toma, Celipa, and King Vegeta. The monkey walked up to Gohan who was deep in thought and tugged on the leg of his orange gi. Gohan looked down and smiled, then pointing to where the deer and the ox were working. The monkey nodded and got started with helping them. Gohan then looked to the arriving ship and blasted off with Bardock, who finished paying reverence to his own king and explaining what had happened.  
  
The rabbit, chameleon and snake took off with them, as Bardock and Gohan confronted Freiza. King Vegeta heard the exchange between the two parties, and was convinced. "You are sure we will survive this night?" he asked.  
  
Celipa looked to Gohan and smiled. "Yes, we are sure. We have a new ally, and he is strong."  
  
King Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Freiza power up a planet destroyer, and hurl it towards Vegetasai. Bardock landed next to him and they watched as Gohan struggled against the ball by himself. He was keeping it up, as the whole planet started to take on a black color that was dotted with white. 'He's making us look like we were destroyed,' K. Vegeta realized, 'I'm convinced. All citizens will now stay on planet. Those who try otherwise will be killed.'  
  
King Vegeta nodded to Toma and Celipa and flew back to his castle to make an announcement via telepathy. 'I've got to get to the chair to enhance it to go to people all over this place.  
  
Gohan nearly lost control when he heard King Vegeta's voice in his mind. "All citizens are to stay on planet for an unknown amount of time. We are to train, and fix our broken planet. The contract with Freiza is null and void now that he has attacked us. He will believe that none of us survived on planet thanks to a brave new ally. The planet is hidden from Freiza and will stay that way until we are either strong enough to destroy him, or he is destroyed himself."  
  
Gohan smiled, knowing that it was safe now. Taking on his own starry color, Gohan destroyed the planet destroyer, and flew up to Freiza's ship, quickly entering undetected. Gohan looked around and mentally told the monkey king the message he needed relayed to King Vegeta.  
  
Sure that the secret was safe, he looked back to the planet that only he could see, and then turned to find a ship that would be easy to steal from Freiza. There were still a few things to do before the timeline was safe.  
  
Quickly making his way to the docking bay, Gohan felt his cloaking wear off, and he became visible once more. Looking around the empty docking bay, Gohan quickly found a ship that looked fresh. He called upon his cloaking power again, and quickly set the launch coordinates. To all those on Frieza's ship, it looked as though a launch cannon just fired itself, with no rhyme or reason for it. They never discovered what was wrong.  
  
Gohan set the coordinates for Namek, and fell asleep as he waited for his arrival there.  
  
The Namek's looked towards their green sky and were startled as a falling star appeared in the sky, heading for their planet.  
  
Hammer looked up and decided to follow the strange star. 'Maybe Piccolo is back,' he thought, 'I always hoped he'd figure out what to do on his own. Now I get to see my brother again.'  
  
Hammer looked on disappointedly as the space ship he found was not his younger brother's. He got into a fighting stance, as the pod ship opened and watched as a different species got out. Wary of the new creature, Hammer watched it carefully as it seemingly shook off a sluggish sleep.  
  
"Who are you?" Hammer asked.  
  
Gohan looked up to see a namek standing in front of him in a fighting stance. "I am a scholar looking to learn different languages," Gohan said, "All I wish to do is learn from your society. That's all."  
  
'The elder will know if he's telling the truth or not. If he's not then we can dispatch of him easily enough,' Hammer thought.  
  
Gohan sighed as the namek nodded and motioned for him to follow. Gohan nodded and followed the namek to the resting place of the eldest namek. Standing in front of him, Gohan felt de ja vu all over again, and remembered the time he stood here as a child. Gohan chuckled slightly, thinking, 'That hasn't happened yet though. I'm sure the eldest namek will know, however, when that happens.'  
  
The eldest namek studied Gohan with much interest. Searching Gohan's heart, he found it pure, though the things the man in front of him had been through.  
  
"Our language is not the only thing you wish for is it?" the eldest namek asked.  
  
Gohan started a bit and Hammer bristled slightly. Gohan smiled at the power the eldest seemed to have. "You're right. I wish to change the future. However, I've already started a paradox that needs to stop. I need your dragonballs in order to do this. Otherwise, the whole universe will be destroyed."  
  
The eldest nodded, and turned to Hammer, "Gather all the dragonballs. Tell the elders that I need them. It's a life or death situation."  
  
Hammer nodded and flew out the door. Gohan sat down on the floor and studied the eldest namek. He didn't look as bad as he would in thirty years. 'Wonder what the change was, unless he aged really badly in those years.'  
  
Half an hour later, all the dragonballs were there, and Gohan waited for the eldest namek to make his wish. Gohan waited as the eldest spoke in namekian and felt knowledge enter his head, knowledge of the namekian race and its language.  
  
"I wish that any time paradoxes due to time travel be stopped!" Gohan screamed in namekian. Porunga's eyes glowed as he granted the wish, and then stopped as he waited for the third.  
  
Gohan thought a moment and then shrugged, "I wish I was back on Vegetasai."  
  
Porunga's eyes glowed, and suddenly, he found himself back where he started. Bardock's eyes wide as he stared at him. "What was that?" Bardock yelped.  
  
Gohan grinned, "I fixed all paradoxes."  
  
Bardock looked at him oddly, but then nodded. "You don't have a place to stay while you're here do you? You may stay with me if you wish. Since Raditz and Kakarot are gone, I feel it will be lonely. I could use company."  
  
Gohan looked at the older man and nodded, smiling. 


	3. Chapter 2: Discovering Something Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z it belongs to its creator.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the great reviews, even if there aren't that many. :p I hope that you all enjoy this cause now it's time to see what happens next! ^^ Oh yeah, Gohan is going to be around 23 in this chapter. ^^ Trunks was killed at the age of ten and Gohan left right after that.  
  
'Thoughts' :Bond Telepathy: "/Saiyan language/"  
  
Changes in History Chapter 2  
  
Gohan awoke from a nightmare, trying not to scream out as he had done for the past few days. Each time would send Bardock careening into his room to check on his grandson. 'Why do I still dream about Raditz's proud, sad face at night? When I attacked him as a little boy, I remembered little, so why do I remember it now? When I hit him, he had a mix of surprise, pride, and sadness on his face. Was he proud of me? Why did he try to kill me? I need those answers, and I can't get them.' Suddenly Gohan thought of the dragonballs. 'Bardock knows everything, so he should know that Raditz will die. I wonder if I could bring Raditz back to planet Vegeta. I could easily save Nappa from his fate, and he wouldn't be in any condition to oppose me. Grandfather and I could stay hidden on earth until it was time to attack. I know many of the saiyans would help me with the androids since I gave them a second chance.'  
  
Bardock stood outside Gohan's door, wondering if he should go in. It had been three years now, since the boy had saved all of them, and he was keeping them safe also. Those warriors and doctors loyal to Frieza had been convinced to help the saiyans, or killed. Gohan's shield kept anyone from leaving, yet only muffled radio signals. The king had commended Gohan for his save and quick thinking and did not try to punish him when he found out Gohan was a half breed. "You are a strong warrior," the king had said, "Maybe we were wrong in thinking that all half breeds would be weak."  
  
Gohan had just smiled and bowed to the king. He then turned and left, leaving all saiyans there something to think about.  
  
Bardock lowered his hand from the door. His grandson was grown, no matter how much he wanted to rush in and find the little boy still inside the grown body. 'He should have had a real child hood. The boy's still too innocent to experience what he did. He is an example of what we should have been. Then again, so was my wife.'  
  
Bardock turned and headed for the kitchen. Gohan would come around in time and tell him exactly what was bothering him. A knock on the door interrupted Bardock's train of thought.  
  
"Captain Bardock, sir. The king would like to see you and young Gohan immediately. He requests that you both dine with him."  
  
Bardock sighed. The king had wanted many audiences with the boy from the future, and had taken a personal interest in the young king's welfare. "He is a powerful ally and one of our own," the king told Bardock confidentially, "He will help us change and we will become stronger. I cannot help but feel responsible for things that have been done."  
  
Bardock had been surprised at the ruthless King Vegeta taking a personal interest in his family. "It's all for the best though," Bardock muttered, "While we were doing well before hand, we now have a friend in the royal house! What more could we want?"  
  
"How about a few less audiences and something to drown my nightmares," came Gohan's voice from the doorway.  
  
Bardock smiled at the demi saiyan and studied the boy for a while. "We had better go. We'll get a better breakfast there than here."  
  
Gohan's eyes lit up at the sound of breakfast and hurriedly got into something suitable for that. "Let's go!" Gohan said, grabbing Bardock on his way out the door.  
  
Bardock sighed, and wondered if the demi saiyan would find more to do with his time than eat, sleep, train, and study all Bardock's old books. It was nice to see the boy get all worked up over something, but it being just food was ridiculous. "You really need to find yourself a nice girl," Bardock grumbled.  
  
Gohan slowed at that, letting Bardock go so he could fly on his own. Gohan gave him a look that said 'Now why would I want to do that?' and Bardock laughed, flying alongside Gohan.  
  
Gohan studied his grandfather and smiled. 'The differences are there, but they are very much the same. I'm glad we're related.'  
  
Gohan smelled trouble as soon as they reached the palace dining area the king was in. With the king were a great many of his advisors.  
  
"Welcome," said the king, smiling, "We have been waiting for you. Let's eat."  
  
Gohan and Bardock sat at their designated places and started to chow down with the rest of them. The first time Gohan had eaten here, he was surprised to see that eating messily was an inborn saiyan trait, and that it was not considered rude to eat like he did. Since then, Gohan had not minded eating at the palace.  
  
As they ate, Gohan was quick to see that all the advisors were giving him approving looks as he ate. This made Gohan nervous as he quickly finished eating and waited for the announcement he knew the king would make.  
  
"How old are you Gohan?" the king suddenly asked. Gohan nearly choked on his last bit of remaining food, and then looked up to where the kind sat next to him.  
  
Thinking a bit, he answered, "I'll be 23 next week."  
  
Vegeta smirked and called out for someone. "Vega, come here. I would like you to meet King Gohan. He is the man I was telling you about."  
  
Gohan choked as a beautiful girl about his age walked out to the breakfast table in a dress. Until now, he had not seen a saiyan woman in a dress.  
  
"Gohan, I would like you to meet my daughter Vega, Prince Vegeta's older sister. I kept her hidden from anyone who might challenge me, but since the treaty we made, I want to present her to you. I would appreciate it if you two would get to know each other."  
  
Bardock smirked. He was one of the few that knew of Princess Vega. Not even Prince Vegeta himself knew of the existence of his sister. Well, not for certain anyways. Bardock then realized what the king was thinking. 'If Gohan and Vega fall in love and mate, then the treaty will be secured, and Vega will be well taken care of. Prince Vegeta will have no control over Gohan when he comes to power, as Gohan will have no power over him. Brilliant your majesty.'  
  
Gohan's thoughts ran along the rails of, 'Wow she's beautiful, but I have no social skills whatsoever. How am I supposed to talk to her? What is wrong with me?'  
  
Vega raised an eyebrow at her father then smirked at Gohan's stunned face. Walking over to him, she watched as Gohan stood to greet her. "Hello your majesty, I hope that you will continue to be a great ally to us," she said holding out her hand to shake his.  
  
To both her and his surprise, Gohan took the hand and bowed, bringing it to his lips. "I'm sure that we shall be great allies for a long time, my lady."  
  
Vega blushed slightly and Vegeta smirked, congratulating himself for his brilliant plan. If he had tried to force a marriage, then the two would probably never fall in love or bond, making the whole thing fall apart. This way, the two would have a chance to see how perfect they were for each other, and the boy would finally feel like he belonged here. Vega would get a man he himself approved of and be taken well care of. The treaty would be secure; it was just all up to those two.  
  
The advisors smirked in approval at the boy's reaction. He was perfect to protect the throne, and would be forever loyal, as they would be forever loyal to him. With the treaty secure, Planet Vegeta would be strong, and never have to worry about tyrants like Frieza. It was time for change, now that Frieza had betrayed them.  
  
Gohan left the palace, a dazed look on his face, completely forgetting the nightmares of the morning. After training with Bardock and meeting Toma and Celipa, Gohan ended his day with learning from the books his grandfather had stashed away. Going to sleep, Gohan only dreamed of the goddess he had seen that morning at breakfast.  
  
Bardock watched as the boy fell asleep on the large chair with a book on his chest. 'Oh yes, he is definitely going to be smitten with her. Since we can't force a bond, we can only hope that they get together by themselves. They'll bond, and then we can do the legal ceremonies.'  
  
Bardock sighed as he picked Gohan up and stuck him on the bed, putting the book back on the shelves Gohan had raided. Going back to his own room, Bardock fell asleep, dreaming of his own bond mate, and wishing she were alive and with him again.  
  
Gohan woke refreshed the next morning, not having a single nightmare. Getting up, he decided to get a morning work out before breakfast. Bardock was already up with a smile on his face, practicing.  
  
"Want to spar?" Gohan called out.  
  
Bardock grinned, "I hope you're ready to get your butt whooped."  
  
Gohan gave a smirk that would have made P. Vegeta proud, "Bring it on gramps."  
  
Vega flew over to where she knew Gohan stayed and came across the two men sparring. Her eyes widened as she followed the two. 'Wow, I'm strong, but I don't hold a candle to these two. It's amazing. I don't think Gohan's trying as hard as Bardock though, and he's still winning.'  
  
Vega watched as Gohan ended the match and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Good match gramps."  
  
"Well I hope you're ready for more Gohan," came Toma's voice, "I'd like a fight."  
  
"Yeah just hold a minute, I'm getting hot."  
  
Vega's eyes widened as Gohan took his shirt off, showing off extremely well defined muscles. She blushed and studied Gohan's profile, chest and back.  
  
"Like what you see on him?" said a voice.  
  
Vega started and turned to see a beat up Bardock behind her. She blushed and then returned to see Toma and Gohan start going at it. "He's very handsome," she said softly, "and a great fighter."  
  
"Please don't break his heart," Bardock said softly, "He is far too innocent to have seen some of the things he has. He never knew a childhood, and has faced Frieza as a child. His emotions are still very fragile, as he still has nightmares. Last night was the first night without them. I can only think that maybe he thought of you and that kept them away, for nothing else we've tried has worked. He just might fall for you. Do you want that?"  
  
Vega watched the fight silently, and clapped as Gohan won the fight, choosing not to answer the question. "Will you spar with me, your highness?" she called down to Gohan.  
  
"I will, but only if you drop the 'your highness' stuff. I never liked that much formality."  
  
Vega chuckled, "You had better get used to it though, King of the animal kingdom. People will be calling you that for a long time now."  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head and gave a typical Son smile, showing that he was still Goku's son, no matter what.  
  
Vega drifted down to where Gohan was and got in a fighting stance. Gohan assumed a loose stance, and waited. Vega attacked, tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Gohan almost disappeared as he moved quickly behind her, and she barely had time to block the attack. She quickly assessed the power behind the punch and found it to be stronger than she could take. She backed off quickly, and then charged again, feinting to the left. The tactic did not work, as he seemed to anticipate her move and was ready for her. Vega fell quickly and she found herself turned on by the amount of power Gohan controlled with ease.  
  
Looking up, she found Gohan holding his hand out to help her up. "Nice match," he said.  
  
Vega giggled and took his hand, "Can you teach me to become stronger? It seems like a good way to get to know each other."  
  
Gohan smiled, "I suppose. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"  
  
Vega grinned at the mention of food and nodded. "I would love to."  
  
'So he's a gentleman as well as a blooded warrior. A little childish though, but that in itself is very appealing,' she thought.  
  
Toma landed near them and smirked slightly, 'Those two will be bonded before you know it.'  
  
:Who will?:  
  
:Gohan and Princess Vega:  
  
:What!!??:  
  
:Ouch Celipa, you didn't have to scream at me through the bond.:  
  
:You just need to learn how to control your end better. This is still pretty new to us.:  
  
Toma sighed and saw Bardock and Gohan giving him a strange look. "What?"  
  
Gohan got a look of recognition in his eyes and grinned, as did Bardock. "You just bonded with Celipa!!" they chorused.  
  
Toma blushed and nodded. "I was originally going to come over here to have you help with the legal processes."  
  
Bardock chuckled slightly at his younger friend and nodded.  
  
"Breakfast first though," Gohan said.  
  
Toma and Bardock laughed while Vega giggled. Toma left to get Celipa, while Bardock and Gohan decided to fix breakfast. Vega sat at the table wondering if she should be doing something herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gohan put a large stack of something on the table. "Pancakes!" he said proudly, "My mother used to make them when I was little. I had to use a few substitutions for some of the ingredients but they turned out better than I thought they would."  
  
Vega just nodded as she tried some of the strange food. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed, helping herself to more.  
  
Bardock chuckled, "Yeah, Gohan is an amazing cook when he wants to be. All the strange dishes he makes stem from his home world."  
  
A hurt look passed over Gohan's face as he thought about the planet he once called home.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vega asked quietly.  
  
Gohan looked in her eyes, silently begging her to trust him. She nodded, needing to know what had hurt Gohan so badly.  
  
Gohan saw the ability to keep secrets in her eyes and started to tell his tale, starting with Raditz, and ending with the androids.  
  
"I had been having dreams about all the attacks, all the times I had been most afraid and blacked out because of the power used to save myself. I'm remembering the blank spots in my memories and all other attacks in greater detail," Gohan finished shivering.  
  
"What about those Dragonballs you mentioned?" Vega asked.  
  
"Those must never become common knowledge," Gohan said, "Can you imagine all the power hungry people that would want to get their hands on them?"  
  
Bardock and Vega shivered at the thought of what would happen if someone like Frieza found out about them now. They silently vowed to never speak of them. "Which reminds me, should I wish Raditz back when he's killed? I need answers from him."  
  
Bardock shook his head. "No Gohan. Raditz is beyond even my power to heal now. He might try to still help Vegeta."  
  
Gohan shook his head not satisfied with the answer. Vega looked on silently, finding herself wishing she could heal his pain. Suddenly words from her father coursed through her head, "You'll know you've found the right one when you want to protect him, and be protected by him. You'll start feeling his pain and he yours soon after. That is the beginning of the bond for a saiyan. It is the soul bonding, not just the body. It is love and beyond. There is always only one option for a soul, for they come in pairs."  
  
Vega moved closer to Gohan, and laid her hand upon his. Gohan looked up with pain filled eyes and the pain started to fade as he looked into Vega's eyes.  
  
Bardock finished his breakfast silently and went to meet Toma at the arranged place.  
  
Gohan started feeling something that he knew from his heart, and then started feeling something more. It was almost like he was feeling someone else's feelings. :Gohan: he suddenly heard.  
  
:Vega: Gohan said, as the two leaned closer for a kiss. Their tails entwined, Gohan and Vega lost all other distractions from the outside world, losing themselves in each other, sharing their memories, and experiences. **  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning to Vega's soothing purr as she slept next to him. :Didn't realize that it would happen in so little time: he said to her through their bond.  
  
A smile crossed the sleeping woman's face, :Every soul has one and only one mate. They may find it, they may not. I can only guess that when you stopped paradoxes, your soul now and your soul when you become born will separate, therefore leaving you a totally different person, and keeping you from disappearing on us and on me.'  
  
Gohan nuzzled her hair. "I'm so glad we made it to the bed last night," he muttered into her hair.  
  
Vega gave a sleepy giggle and opened her eyes, "Yes, no telling what Bardock would do if he found us in the middle of the floor."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Bardock stormed in looking for his sparring partner, "Alright young man, you were supp......." Bardock trailed off, looking at the sight before him before turning and marching out of the room. Gohan growled, and was glad they were covered with a blanket. "I suppose we ought to get up," Gohan sighed.  
  
Vega nodded. "I need to see my father, he'll be worried."  
  
Gohan nodded, :I'll come with you.:  
  
Vega smiled and pulled away from her mate, admiring the bite mark at the crook of his neck. Then she got off the bed, and got dressed. Gohan admired her for a moment, and then got dressed himself. They headed out to the kitchen to find Bardock sitting over a cup of coffee. Seeing the two, he smiled, "I was wondering if you two were going to do that. Now all that's left is the ceremony."  
  
Gohan blushed and nodded, while Vega giggled. They then flew off to find King Vegeta, who they knew would be happy about the pairing.  
  
Author's Notes: Finished with the second chapter!! Review Review Review!!!  
  
**Insert lemon scene. No I'm not writing one. You are free to but you do it on your own time and it won't be related to my story. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3: News and a tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I would be able to pay for college -_-; *Sigh*  
  
Author's Notes: Well I just got back from vacation. Went to Williamsburg and it was lots of fun ^^. Got caught in a thunder storm in Bush Gardens and got soaked. Oh well. Well, now Vega and Gohan need a wedding or something. Gohan has been changing the saiyan race and planet. Don't think everyone is all hunky dory with this. Trouble brews in the warriors' heart.  
  
'Thoughts' :Bond: Telepathy  
  
Changes in History Chapter 3  
  
Vega pulled ahead of Gohan, giggling slightly as she felt Gohan's cares fade and melt into something that kept the haunted look from his eyes. Soon they reached the palace, where Vega landed and quickly ran ahead of Gohan. Running to her father, she bowed before hugging him. K. Vegeta, surprised at this action, let his reprimands fade at his child's obvious joy. 'It must have happened, but where is the boy?'  
  
Gohan tried to follow Vega in, but was blocked by one of the burly saiyan guards. "What brings you here, Your Hiiiiighhhhneesssss?" one of them drawled.  
  
"I need to speak with the kind, and I do believe you have orders to let me through at all times."  
  
The guards sneered. "We do, but it doesn't specify in what condition. You took away our grand battles, and made us start doing sissy things, like farming for food. We don't like that. You're going to have to entertain us now, half breed. You have no right to call yourself a king, or even relate to us true saiyans. If we kill you, that shield will disappear right? Then we can go on to do what we do best, killing inferior beings like yourself!"  
  
Gohan didn't have to wait long before the guards attacked him. Quickly avoiding their double attack, he zanzoukened behind them and knocked their hard heads into each other, effectively knocking them out. Gohan felt a little disappointed when they didn't rattle. Sighing, he turned around to see Vega's slightly stunned look and K. Vegeta's frown.  
  
Vega quickly ran up to check on Gohan, slightly worried, while K. Vegeta scowled at the fallen bodies of the guards. "Why did they attack you? All the guards have orders to let you in when you need something from me."  
  
"They're upset that I stopped the planet purging," Gohan said softly, "Something that I'm not ashamed of, as a human or a saiyan. However, I did not think of what a warrior race would do if there were no battles to fight."  
  
K. Vegeta sighed, and shook his head, "But what can we do. We are a race of warriors with nothing but training for a battle you asked help with, farming our own food in the new soil you provided, and raising children. The training seems meaningless to many of our warriors because we cannot tell them of the future you come from."  
  
Gohan frowned and Vega looked slightly startled at a few of the emotions she was picking up from him. "I suppose we need to give them something worth training for," Gohan said softly.  
  
K. Vegeta and Vega stared at Gohan as he chuckled wryly. "Let's give them a tournament. Being the strongest is something all warriors strive for isn't it? Let's determine the strongest, and give them a grand prize."  
  
"And who may enter this tournament?" K. Vegeta asked, thinking hard about this tournament.  
  
"We make it so the winner may not challenge the crown," Gohan said, "I will not enter the tournament. That is your safeguard. Anyone who is strong enough to pass a ki test that grandpa and I shall rig may enter. I can draw up the schematics and everything needed to organize this tournament. We'll give them, say one year to train for this event. You just decide on the prize you want to give, or if you're entering the tournament yourself."  
  
K. Vegeta smirked, "Not a bad idea, since there is a safeguard here. Draw up everything needed, and get started. I'll get started on a few advertising details. Congratulations on your bonding, you two. I am very happy that you two are together."  
  
K. Vegeta left and Gohan smiled down into the face of his beloved. "Well, I suppose we ought to figure out where we want to live," he said softly.  
  
"You're apartment should be fine for a little while," Vega said, "More privacy. By the way, why do you still call Bardock grandfather? He is not old enough for that right now, no matter how you think about it."  
  
"He doesn't seem to mind, but you're right. Maybe I should ask about him adopting me as his son, since now I'm older than both my father and my uncle."  
  
Vega nodded and looked back at the palace one more time, "Let's go, we have plans to make."  
  
Gohan nodded, and followed his mate into the sky, searching for his grandfather along the way.  
  
Months passed, with many folks getting more and more excited about the tournament. The king had decided to allow participants to choose their desire within reason. That meant no asking to be king, no asking for a class outside of your rank. You could ask for money or anything material. That was it. Many of the non saiyan residents of planet Vegeta were excited about this tournament also, as some of them were warriors also.  
  
Gohan stopped working on the ki machine for a moment to take a look at the diagram once more. Bardock was at one of the science labs, testing out some of the new equipment they had come up with, so Gohan was on his own. Vega would have helped, but Gohan thought she would be better off making sure the construction of the stadium was off to a good start.  
  
Putting down the plans, Gohan turned to start on the machine again when he saw Star, the cat goddess, walk in. "What can I do for you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Star looked up at him and studied him a bit, "Do you think they would mind if we started a few colonies of our own here?"  
  
Gohan thought a moment. "I'll take that to the king tomorrow. Are you sure? The gravity here is not that of earth's gravity. It is about 2.5 times stronger."  
  
"We've decided," Star said, "Many of us would like the chance to see how our races thrive and survive on a planet such as this."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Heaven knows you'll have to grow much stronger in order to survive with a race like this. I shall ask the king tonight. Things should be all the better since the soil has changed and become better able to support life."  
  
Star nodded and left. Gohan idly wondered why she did not just disappear like the other gods did, but then shrugged, thinking it's the cat's prerogative. Quickly getting to work on the machine again, Gohan felt time slip away as he worked, and finished his piece just as the door slammed.  
  
Smiling, Gohan looked at the time, and was surprised to see it was almost time for dinner. Getting up, he walked into the living area of the apartment he shared with his grandfather and mate. Standing in the middle of the room, was a fuming Vega.  
  
Gohan frowned slightly at the emotions he was picking up from her and decided to get her attention. "Are you alright?"  
  
Vega looked up startled at him and then ran into his arms, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. "We have to get daddy to add one more rule to what you can and can't get for a prize. One of the workers wants me as a prize should he win, and the rest agreed with him. When I told them I was mated, they laughed and said it didn't matter."  
  
Gohan frowned slightly. "That needs to be taken care of. I'm sure none of those selfish like that will win."  
  
Vega sniffled slightly, "It's still wrong to allow something like that."  
  
Nuzzling the top of her head, Gohan nodded, and pulled her closer. "If we're going to address your father tonight, we really ought to get dressed for the dinner he invited us to tonight."  
  
Feeling Vega's nerves calm, Gohan pulled away slightly, and Vega looked up, smiling. Nodding, she left for their bedroom and with a swish of her tail, disappeared inside of it. Gohan chuckled slightly, and then turned when the door opened again.  
  
"It's great of you two to spend time with an old man, but why are you here again?" Bardock asked.  
  
Gohan chuckled slightly, "Because father, the palace is rather restricting. We like it better here with you."  
  
Bardock shook his head and chuckled. "After the life you led, I would have been sure you would have wanted to live it up in the palace."  
  
Gohan just shrugged, "I have the machine mostly ready, all you need to do is test a few things on it. Then we can get started on assembling the rest of it."  
  
Bardock nodded, "You had better get ready for your dinner now, or else you'll be late."  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly and left for his bedroom. Vega was sitting in front of the vanity he had made her, bushing her hair. Kissing her on the cheek, Gohan quickly grabbed what he needed to take a quick shower, and get ready. Vega was waiting for him as he finished getting dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Shall we go love?" she asked with a brilliant smile.  
  
Gohan felt his knees grow slightly weak and could only nod. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door, saying goodbye to Bardock, who was in with their brilliant machine.  
  
Bardock sighed as he heard the door close. 'Would we still be like that my mate, if you were alive? It has been so long. You would not want me to wish you back would you? It is not the saiyan way. I wish you were here to see him though, the man from the future, who is our grandson not yet born. He has changed many of us for the better. Many realize what he did for us and respect him. There is unrest though, and he is coming up with solutions to keep us safe. With what he had been through, I would not think he would help his race. I am glad he is here, and I am even gladder he did not abandon us.'  
  
Bardock turned back to the machine, and checked the reading output with his scouter. Smiling as everything aligned itself and read correctly, Bardock got the plans for mass producing the machine ready. They would need many of them for the tournament in three months.  
  
Gohan flew next to Vega watching his mate out of the corner of his eye. 'What the workers said must still be bothering her,' he realized. He gave her reassurances through their link and she slowly calmed. :We have to be rational for your father. He can't just change things without reason.:  
  
Vega nodded slowly and sighed. :What else is on your mind besides that husband of mine?:  
  
Gohan grinned slightly, and asked what she thought of the animals' request. Vega thought a moment after wiping the stunned expression off her face. :That could work. If we had things to help with some of the farm work, our people would be less likely to grumble about it. I don't think we've ever had anything we could call a 'pet.':  
  
Gohan chuckled a bit, :Now that I can believe.:  
  
Glaring at her husband slightly, she giggled and then started to descend towards the palace. Gohan followed and straitened his clothing while he was at it. Holding out his arm, he smiled goofily as Vega giggled once more and took it.  
  
They walked in and found the king already sitting at the table. He rose to greet his daughter and son in law. Gohan noticed many of the king's advisors sitting with them and gulped. 'It's going to be hard to broach either subject here. Kami give me strength.'  
  
As dinner progressed, Gohan slowed his eating to near human levels. "What's on you're mind Gohan?" the king asked, noticing Gohan's sudden lack in appetite.  
  
Gohan looked to the king and then to the advisors, finding them all staring at him. "Well, father," Gohan said, as the king insisted on him calling him that, "It has come to my attention that some of the workers and other people on the planet preparing for the tournament are thinking about asking for someone else's mate or other possessions as a prize for the tournament. I think this should be limited to something you may give them. Not something that belongs to someone else."  
  
The king sighed, "It figures they would find a loophole to try and snag my daughter."  
  
The king looked to his advisors, who were discussing the implications of this. One then stood up as they came to a consensus. "You have the right to change that, and we will back you my liege. This should be limited to material, non living things only."  
  
K. Vegeta nodded and then looked to Gohan and his daughter again. "It shall be done. Was there anything else?"  
  
Gohan hesitated a moment and then drew in a breath. "The animal gods I rule would like permission to start their own colonies in the wild or as pets in homes here."  
  
One of the advisors burst out laughing, "You mean the weakling little animals from your planet? That's absurd!"  
  
Gohan growled a moment and then calmed himself slightly. "Some of the animals would provide good fresh meat each year after they got enough of a population going. It would be better than just vegetables every year. Others would be useful with the farming that many of the saiyans seem to hate. They would not only prove useful with that, but they would bring more seeds to allow forests and other things to grow in the uninhabited areas that they would occupy."  
  
"Quiiite frrrankly, I think we arre useful," came Star's silky voice, as she appeared on the table.  
  
Many of the advisors looked startled at the cat's sudden appearance. "Something wrong Star?" Gohan asked the black and white cat.  
  
Star turned to him and nodded, "I have come to report on Frieza's progress, as well as Kakarrot's. I believed that all who dine here would like to hear this."  
  
"You're judgment has never led me wrong before, please continue," Gohan said with interest.  
  
The cat nodded, and started on her report, "Frieza is starting to pay less and less attention to some of the planets on his outer border furthest from Namek. If we were to convince those planets to join us, we could start working from the outside in, taking his allies, or should I say clients away from him. With some of our own abilities, we could restore their planets to their own usefulness and possibly start a trading system going. Each planet has something useful to the others in excess and we have something useful to them. The only thing is the right time to strike, and how to disguise ourselves for when Frieza pays attention to the planet again."  
  
The advisors looked stunned while K. Vegeta looked on interestedly. "I like this animal. Very strategic."  
  
Star purred, "Why thank you, your highness."  
  
Turning back to Gohan, she stared him right in the eye. "Kakarrot has hit his head in the ravine, and has forgotten everything. He is in the care of the old man, Son Gohan. Kakarrot, now Goku, woke up two days ago and has become very attached to the old man. He is also very independent of him. Son Gohan is teaching his new 'grandson' how to fight with many different methods and styles of fighting."  
  
Gohan nodded, and sat back slightly, thinking hard. Vega looked at her mate worriedly, wondering what he was going to do. Standing, she touched his shoulder and stood next to him looking down. Gohan placed a hand over hers and looked up with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Reassuring Vega, Gohan then stood, and turned to address the entire room. "Should you wish to make treaties with those under Frieza's rule, I will make holes in the barrier with which to travel through. However, I would not send battle happy saiyans through them. Send your most diplomatic people."  
  
With that Gohan turned and started to walk out of the dining area. Vega and Star bowed slightly to the room and turned to follow Gohan. "Vega," K. Vegeta called, "Tell Gohan that his subjects may attempt to make homes here on Planet Vegeta. It is the least we can do for all he's done for us."  
  
Vega smiled, and bowed to the room once more. Quickly catching up with her husband, they flew home together, idly noticing that Star had chosen to stay behind in the castle.  
  
The tournament swiftly approached and animals of all kinds were making their way into existence on the harsh planet of Vegeta. Gohan noticed, yet did not say anything about, the unusually high population of domestic cats in the palace. Most animals were larger to accommodate the different living conditions, and all were much stronger. All saiyans were becoming used to the strange beings living on their planet, and a few had even adopted them as pets. Planet Vegeta was becoming more like home for Gohan.  
  
Standing in the top box with the king, Gohan surveyed the tournament grounds. He noticed that a great many were coming out of the registration office with downcast looks on their faces, yet using his sensing ability, he knew that their were even more making the cut. Nodding to K. Vegeta, Gohan turned and walked out of the booth to check on the contestants' progress.  
  
:Vega, are you sure you're alright?: Gohan asked her while heading out.  
  
Vega's distant reply had a slightly exasperated tone to it. :Of course I'm fine! It was just a little morning sickness. Now let me finish my job here and I'll join you at the number drawing station.:  
  
Gohan sighed, he was not happy about Vega coming to the tournament after throwing up that morning. He knew why she had thrown up, as did she, but they weren't ready to tell anyone yet.  
  
Getting to the elimination room, Gohan stood by stood near the number booth, where many of the saiyans were waiting. Looking up at the clock, he noticed that the registration booths had closed and it was almost time to start the contestants drawing numbers.  
  
Vega came up beside him and leaned up against his shoulder, letting him know that she was there. Gohan wrapped his tail around her waist and kept his eyes on the clock. Soon it was time, and Gohan let everyone in to draw a number. After all the numbers were delivered, Gohan stated the rules he had set. For the most part, Gohan had stuck to the rules that he remembered from his father's tales of tournaments. Others were just a safe guard against any kind of death or accidental destruction of the stadium. While he was sure the shields would hold, he just wanted to be safe about things.  
  
As soon as the rules were read, the elimination process started. Some battles were over with quickly, while others lasted the full thirty minutes. After five hours, the blocks had their champions, and everyone was ready for the final drawing, to pit the best against each other.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, cliffy, I know. Sorry, ran out of brain power today. Not a bad cliffy though right? I probably ought to have finished it though ^.^ Oh well. I gotta update my other stories also. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. That's someone else's pleasure.  
  
Author's Notes: I just recently noticed something I find rather funny. Please don't make fun of me, but this rather amusing thing that I just noticed is that when I click under my penname, it lists the stories in updated order. Not alphabetical, like I previously thought. So much for a mind that pays attention. :p  
  
'Thought' :Bond: /Telepathy/  
  
Changes in History Chapter 4  
  
Gohan stared at the 16 warriors expressionlessly. Only one from the construction of the stadium made it to the final round. 'He's not the strongest,' Gohan thought, 'He won't last long, unless, of course, he's pitted against those lunk heads over there.'  
  
Vega saw the odd expression on Gohan's face and turned to where he was looking. Three younger saiyans had started goofing off, waiting for the drawing to begin. They were the youngest, being aged 16, 17, and 20. Vega sighed, and turned back to the small crowd.  
  
"Welcome strong warriors," Vega started, "I am Princess Vega, and you know my husband, King Gohan of the animal race. We have gathered to determine the strongest warriors of Planet Vegeta. He who defeats all of his opponents will win, and gather whatever prize he so chooses, with the few exceptions listed at the beginning of the tournament."  
  
There were some collective snorts, and a few growls from the few who didn't agree with the terms. Vega ignored them, "We will now choose the order of fighters the tournament will go in. When I call your name please step forward. Brocci."  
  
The youngest saiyan came up and chose a number. He picked up the ball labeled 3. "Radsh." One of the men from the construction site walked up. He picked the 8 ball. Gohan smirked, remembering those toy magic eight balls on earth. As Gohan mused about his past, the rest of the numbers were chosen, and everyone was lined up according to number.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat, "The games will start momentarily. When you are called, please step onto the platform immediately. You may do anything to get the crowds attention except attack your opponent, the audience, the ring, or the guards. The rules are as follows: You lose if you touch the ground anywhere outside the ring. You lose if you are knocked out. You lose if you are knocked down and can't get up till the ref counts to ten. You lose if you kill someone."  
  
There were collective chuckles and groans from the crowd. "Darn I didn't have breakfast, I thought I could eat in the ring."  
  
Gohan sighed. "There is a buffet for before the matches. You don't need to worry about the concessions."  
  
The group cheered and headed out to the buffet, while Gohan sweat dropped. :So much for that:  
  
Vega giggled, :Come, we have much to do to prepare.:  
  
Gohan nodded, and headed after his mate. :When should we tell your father?:  
  
Vega sighed, :Soon Gohan, very soon. Otherwise he'll notice on his own and won't be happy about that.:  
  
Gohan grinned, remembering P. Vegeta's own displeasure at not knowing a secret. He conveyed some of his memories of the prince to Vega, who turned to look at Gohan with a startled expression. "Was he really that bad?"  
  
"Was who that bad?"  
  
Vega and Gohan looked up to see King Vegeta standing outside the box seat door, waiting for them. Gohan turned his head slightly and looked down, "Just.... someone from my past."  
  
Vega looked at Gohan concernedly and tried to send soothing thoughts through their link, but Gohan had blocked her off. Gohan walked around King Vegeta into the box, leaving a concerned King Vegeta and Vega behind him.  
  
Vega sighed, "He doesn't let me help when he's suffering. He completely shuts me out."  
  
K. Vegeta snorted, "You do realize that all men are prideful like that. He has a more noble reason than most. He can't reveal too much of what he knows."  
  
Vega just nodded sullenly, "When he does share specific memories, they're never of something that would tell me too much of the future. I still don't know what will happen, even though I know his life story."  
  
K. Vegeta eyed his daughter. "You weren't paying attention much during the bonding were you?"  
  
Vega blushed, "My mind was on other things. Besides, I can't tell you what I know anyway. Gohan would get upset."  
  
K. Vegeta shrugged and turned to go into the box, followed by his daughter.  
  
Gohan stared out at the center of the stadium, watching as the little alien he asked to announce for the games get the crowd all riled up. Vega watched his impassive face as the first fighters went on the field. "Are you alright?" Vega asked.  
  
Gohan looked down and smiled a sad look in his eyes. "I can't reveal a single thing, until the time is right, or there are a great many things that would go wrong. I need time to stay the same until a certain point."  
  
Vega just smiled at him, nodding her head. "We understand that love. Don't worry about it so."  
  
Gohan just nodded, and turned to the fighting. He saw Brocchi, the youngest saiyan, and another get up in the ring. K. Vegeta looked at Gohan's surprised face and laughed, "You two missed one hell of a fight. You need to pay more attention. Why, it makes me want to go down there and fight myself."  
  
Gohan chuckled, "Maybe you should have entered then."  
  
K. Vegeta laughed, "It would certainly prove that I'm still one of the strongest, but I have everything that I want. Except my son."  
  
K. Vegeta said that last part quietly, and Gohan felt a twinge of guilt. 'I'm not sure it would have mattered. I stopped all paradoxes. If he wanted he could have told me to go to hell, but he didn't. He stuck by me, with my need to see the future through.'  
  
Gohan felt a level of respect for the father of the man he knew as Prince Vegeta that he never knew existed. 'He'll see his son again. He needn't worry about that. Maybe he'll see his grandson as well. At least, if things go as they're supposed to.'  
  
Gohan turned back to see the fight and watched as Brocchi easily defeated his opponent. "Kid's good."  
  
K. Vegeta nodded, "Do you think anyone would be a match for him?"  
  
Gohan measured the boy's power level. "He's not a threat if that's what you're asking. He's more than a match for those in the tournament though. There's no real malice in his ki though."  
  
Vega giggled, "Were you worried father? I'm sure your son will succeed you. I doubt that Gohan or you will have as many problems with the people now."  
  
Gohan gave Vega a rye smile. "You never know darling. People are hard to predict as a whole."  
  
"Ahh, but it is fairly easy to spot individuals who would cause trouble," K. Vegeta pointed out, "You're right though, there are still many who do not think the King of the Animal Kingdom would stay friendly with us after he gets what he wants."  
  
Gohan smiled and bowed to the king of the saiyans. "I shall remain loyal to the treaty for as long as I live and will bestow the implications of breaking the treaty upon my heir. As long as saiyan blood runs in my veins, I will remain friendly to the saiyan kingdom."  
  
The three turned to watch the tournament, cheering with the crowd as they moved on to the semi finals. Gohan noticed that the man on the construction crew did not make it past the first round and smirked. :Wonder how he got into the final line up.:  
  
:Deception,: Vega answered, :He scared the others with a certain technique and knocked them out of bounds. He now came across a person he could not scare.:  
  
Gohan shook his head, and watched as Brocchi and his opponent stepped back into the ring. "That kid's got this match in the bag, unless he's afraid. But I can sense that he's pretty confident."  
  
King Vegeta laughed, "You should start a betting ring. You could make a lot of money that way."  
  
Gohan grinned, "But that wouldn't be honest now would it?"  
  
As Gohan predicted, Brocchi quickly won his match and moved on to the finals. Gohan watched as the little alien got into his part and riled the crowd up to give the kid some fantastic cheers. "What kind of alien is that?"  
  
King Vegeta looked down to see what Gohan was talking about. "That's a Dragma. Weird cutesy things despite the name. He does seem to make a great announcer though."  
  
"If you wanted to make this an annual thing, he would be a great candidate for a permanent announcer," Gohan said.  
  
King Vegeta nodded, "Well if things are going to take as long as you say they are, then we had better have some game plan to deal with our battle lust."  
  
Gohan snorted, not thinking much of a people who lived to kill those weaker than them for fun and profit. K. Vegeta eyed Gohan and then shrugged, not trying to determine what he was thinking. "Not all are like that, just a good portion. We were born with strength and a love to fight. It's our blessing and our curse. If we could live like you say, then we would be a new race."  
  
Vega sighed, "Gohan never asked us to change daddy. He just asked that we learn to live peacefully. It's not impossible, he proved that himself. It's just harder for us who have never lived without a battle before."  
  
"The battles find us," Gohan said, "We never ask for them but the find us all the same. We enjoy it too. Even if others have different plans for us, we still enjoy the fight, and will fight, despite all odds."  
  
"We're not that different then," K. Vegeta observed.  
  
"No," Vega said softly, "You're not."  
  
The semi-finals finished, with Brocchi and an older saiyan proceeding to the finals. "The older saiyan is an elite soldier. He will probably win this fight."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that," Gohan said, "That kid's pretty good with techniques and easily has that amount of power."  
  
King Vegeta gave Gohan a strange look, "Is he a super saiyan?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Not quite. He could be, after training for a long time, but he isn't quite yet. But then, you and Vega could be also."  
  
King Vegeta snorted, "There is only one legendary super saiyan."  
  
Gohan shook his head, "My father and Vegeta achieved super saiyan. It's in all of us. I am not sure if there is an ultimate super saiyan or not, but it is all in the heart of the saiyan."  
  
Vega giggled, "Do you really think I could?"  
  
Gohan nodded, and Vega cheered, "Then let's get started!! Teach me how!!"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at Vega, :And miss the tournament? Besides, what about our child?:  
  
Vega stopped cheering and blushed, too excited about being a supersaiyan to really think about the implications of what would happen to her child. King Vegeta gave them a look that demanded an explanation for the silent conversation.  
  
:We have to tell him now,: Vega said, :He needs to know. Why were we so reluctant anyways?:  
  
:He's going to spoil the kid, that's why.:  
  
Vega giggled and turned to her father saying the two words that she was sure would make her father immensely happy. She was right too.  
  
"We must have a celebration!" King Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Shouldn't she have the baby first?" Gohan asked, "And you had better start acting like the cold king again, someone's coming."  
  
King Vegeta gave Gohan a look, and then turned to greet the incoming person. Gohan frowned, sensing malice, and stepped in front of the King, who was in front of Vega.  
  
The door was suddenly blasted open with a powerful blast, and a small squad of people flooded in. Gohan reacted quickly, and knocked all but one out before they could react. Grabbing the last one, he realized that this was the band of construction workers that helped build the stadium.  
  
"What's going on here?" King Vegeta shouted.  
  
The last man snarled, "We didn't get paid enough to deal with just watching a tournament in the stands. We built this, we deserve a reward."  
  
Gohan snorted, "We did pay you to build the stadium."  
  
The worker snarled, and tried to break free and strangle Gohan. "This is your entire fault in the first place!!!!" He roared, "You took away the fights, the woman to work for when we know we could treat her better! You're just a filthy half breed!"  
  
Vega could feel Gohan's anger, and was adding her own to it. "We had a soul bond, formed of love. Nothing will take that from us. Especially not you or your filthy workers," Vega snarled, "Whether he is half or full saiyan, it doesn't matter. He is the man I want and need."  
  
King Vegeta growled at the worker. "You have just killed yourself. Any action against the Animal King, my son in law, is an action against me. You and your troop will be executed."  
  
King Vegeta looked at Gohan's hard face, knowing that Gohan would not object. These saiyans were under the king's jurisdiction, and Gohan would not have any say in their sentence.  
  
Two guards came and apologized to the King taking the prisoners to the dungeon to stay until their sentence would be carried out. King Vegeta shook his head and turned to the window again.  
  
Gohan said nothing, knowing that he had no control over their punishment. He was too angry to think clearly in the first place.  
  
Vega's own anger died down, confident that her father had handled the situation in the best way possible. She looked at Gohan's angry face, and tried to calm him down. :Don't worry love, daddy handled it.:  
  
Gohan sighed, his anger dieing, :I know love, what they said makes me angry. This needed to happen.:  
  
Vega sighed, :Don't worry about it. Come on, the finals are about to begin.:  
  
Gohan turned and watched as Brocchi and the elite stepped into the ring. Brocchi looked extremely confident, as did the elite. Gohan sighed, "That confidence will be both of their downfalls."  
  
Vega snorted watching the two show off until the announcer called for them to start. Soon the whistle sounded and the started to eye each other, searching for weaknesses.  
  
King Vegeta snorted, "They better get started soon otherwise the crowd will get restless."  
  
Vega giggled, and the two rushed each other, furiously throwing kicks and punches at the other. Soon, the older elite was on the defensive, Brocchi throwing combination after combination of kicks and punches. Soon though, he made a mistake, and the already known elite soldier turned the tide on young Brocchi. Brocchi looked for openings, blocking and dodging as many blows as possible. Soon the elite got frustrated, and threw a powerful haymaker, which Brocchi ducked under and countered with an uppercut punch. The punch broke his opponent's jaw, and knocked the large man out.  
  
After it was seen that the challenger was alive, Brocchi was named winner of the tournament, and the other was carted off to the regeneration tanks. King Vegeta looked down on the boy with interest, and then looked to Gohan.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Like I said, he won't be a threat. You could defeat him easily. However, if there are any stronger, they didn't enter the tournament."  
  
King Vegeta nodded and flicked the switch that lowered the glass, so that he could ask what reward the young fighter wanted. "Warrior!!" he shouted, "You have won the tournament. What prize would you like?"  
  
Brocchi turned his head up to the king and grinned, "If it is true that you are going to head to Frieza's planets and make contracts with them, I would like to accompany the ambassador as a guard."  
  
The king smirked, "Don't want much do you? Alright, it is granted. You will be briefed on the upcoming missions."  
  
Brocchi grinned, as the crowd rumbled, confused as to why the child didn't ask for something grand. Then they talked among themselves about another rumor of the king planning off planet excursions, surprised that they were true. They also wondered who the ambassador to the planets would be.  
  
"I will announce the ambassadors to the planets after careful consideration of all candidates. These will be peaceful missions. I will make an announcement the day I wish for likely candidates to show up," the king said in response the crowd's anxious chattering.  
  
Gohan nodded at the king's method of dealing with it, and turned to Vega. :Think I could take lessons on how to be a king from him?:  
  
Vega giggled, :Don't see why not darling.:  
  
Gohan grinned, and looked back to the king, who was looking at them oddly. Gohan gave him a sheepish grin, and turned to see Star walk in. "We really need to find a new messenger, I'm getting sick of this chore," she purred.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "You know you love to see me."  
  
Star looked up at him thoughtfully, "I do, as long as you scratch me between the ears."  
  
Gohan chuckled and sat down, allowing Star to leap into his lap. "What news do you bring?" he asked, scratching her head gently.  
  
Star's purring increased, "Your father is quickly learning and growing stronger. Frieza is no longer paying attention to certain planets, so it is safe to move in on them. If you want to know which planets, you'll have to ask the raccoon."  
  
"Thank you Star," Gohan said, "I don't think it will be too hard for you to find a replacement if you need one."  
  
"And let you give this trrreatment to someone else?!?!?!" Star asked incredulously, "I don't think so!"  
  
Gohan and Vega laughed and King Vegeta smirked. "We had better start making plans," the king said, "We will want to start our invasion of Frieza's territories soon."  
  
Gohan nodded, "We must be careful. We cannot alert Frieza to our presence."  
  
King Vegeta chuckled, "It's been four years since you've gotten here and you never stop telling us to be careful. We've survived without your help before we don't need a fledgling father to guide us."  
  
Gohan blushed, and grinned sheepishly with his hand behind his head. K. Vegeta shook his head, and turned to call his advisors into the war room. "I will need you for tomorrow's conference Gohan. Please be there early."  
  
Gohan nodded, and looked up to Vega, who smiled gently at him. Over the bond, he felt her love and worry, subconsciously returning his own. Gohan looked down to the cheering crowd, as the ceremony was finished, and smiled one of relief. A smile that Vega saw as another step toward his healing. 


	6. Chapter 5: Ambassadors and Children

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I've been, well.... doing absolutely nothing. You'll have to excuse me while I procrastinate. Sad isn't it? I'm procrastinating the things I like to do. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
'Thoughts' :Bond:  
  
Changes in History Chapter 5  
  
Gohan woke up early the next day and headed off to the meeting of the delegates. As he flew, he began thinking aloud about possible candidates for the mission. "Let's see, they have to know how important the mission is if we're going to come out of hiding. Frieza is defeated about twelve years from now. Two year after that he gets officially killed. Treaties will take a long time to form with some countries, especially if saiyans were the ones to enslave them in the first place."  
  
"There are going to be quite a few troublesome planets then," said the raccoon god, appearing on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the news Burg?" Gohan asked, not surprised at his appearance.  
  
The raccoon bristled, "I wish you all would stop calling me that. I'm coming to the meeting to tell you which planets would be the worst to approach now and which would be the best."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Arigatou."  
  
The oversized raccoon shrugged and held on as Gohan landed at the palace and headed in.  
  
They arrived at the meeting to find that most of the candidates and the king's most trusted advisor's had arrived, and were sitting down. "Looks like we arrived right on time," Burg said, eyeing the people in the room cautiously.  
  
Gohan just nodded, and sat in the chair that was designated for him. Burg climbed onto the table and grabbed one of the pens that were sitting on top of a few files. As the raccoon muttered over the pen, Gohan turned to watch the rest of the stragglers come in and sit down.  
  
The king then walked in, a regal expression on his face. He gave a stern look to all attending and sat down. "I know everyone is aware of the situation. These are peaceful missions. If it comes to battle we are not to fight except in self defense. That is why we are sending, shall we say, the least hot headed of the saiyans."  
  
The room chuckled, knowing that even the least hot headed would willingly fight if it came down to it. They were just harder to provoke. Gohan smiled and then signaled that he had something to say.  
  
When he was acknowledged, Gohan stood and indicated the raccoon before him. "The raccoon god has been watching the planets that Frieza has abandoned. He can tell us which ones will be easiest to negotiate with and which ones we need to send the best negotiators to in order to gain their trust."  
  
Burg then took over, "All of the planets I'm about to point out are loyal to Frieza to an extent, and won't waver until Frieza falls. There are very few, that's why I'm going over them first."  
  
As the raccoon god launched into his explanation, the room listened in carefully, the king's personal secretary making note of which planets would be best to start with, and how far they were from Vegeta-sei.  
  
Gohan paid rapt attention, ignoring the rest of the saiyans, fascinated by what the raccoon was saying. Vegeta watched Gohan with slight interest, wondering if the boy knew exactly how many worlds were out there with different peoples.  
  
"Most of those planets were ones sold to the race that lives there," said one advisor, "They'll be loyal to Frieza unless they feel they've been jipped."  
  
Burg nodded, "However, I think it best to cover these planets first."  
  
Burg then went to explain which planets would be best for converting with the proper securities. Once more, Gohan listened with rapt attention, as well as the rest of the advisors. Vegeta chuckled slightly at Gohan's overly interested face, and then turned back to Burg, who had finished going over the easiest going races of people and what planets they were on. Vegeta signaled Burg to stop, "That should be enough to start. We must be cautious, and choose the appropriate ambassadors. I believe that if we get a good majority of these first few planets to become allies, then many more will follow without alerting Frieza."  
  
The logic didn't really make sense to Gohan, but he figured it would be alright. He was startled when the king turned to him and addressed him. "Gohan, we'd like you to be an ambassador to some of the harder planets as you can prove that we have begun to change. You are also the most level headed saiyan among us. We'll have you start with these two planets. Brocchi will accompany you."  
  
Gohan refrained from rolling his eyes at the king, knowing that he wanted Gohan to train Brocchi to be a better peace maker with fists and words. Nodding to the king, Gohan left to prepare, mentally asking Burg to help in any way he could. Gohan met Star on his way out. "Why arre you taking the rroookie?" she asked with a bit of disdain in her voice.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "You just don't like him because he took to the dogs better than he did the cats. He will be very loyal and a great asset once trained properly."  
  
Star just snorted and jumped onto Gohan's shoulder. "Shall I tell Vega you are returning?"  
  
"Your prerogative, Star," he said, giving her a mental thank you as she disappeared.  
  
Vega met him at the door of the place they stayed, a scowl on her face. Her eyes flashed, and Gohan couldn't help but remember that she was still a princess, and she was now acting the part of a very pissed off one.  
  
He gulped at the look she was giving him and slowly walked up to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her mood suddenly swung for the better and her face relaxed, "Nothing, now that you're back."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped as she started humming a merry tune and sashayed into the house. Bardock walked around the house, covered in dirt, "You're wife is scary when her mood swings like that."  
  
Gohan just chuckled, "What did she do?"  
  
Bardock shook his head, "You don't want to know, son. You don't want to know."  
  
Gohan walked in the house, after watching Bardock fly off. He quickly found Vega and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and sighed contentedly. Gohan then decided to break the news. "Your father wants me to be an ambassador for the saiyan race."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, bolting up and making Gohan cover his ears. Star hissed from her position at the door and disappeared. Vega calmed down a bit after seeing how she over reacted and frowned at him with tears in her eyes, "How long?"  
  
Gohan bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her before plowing on ahead, "We leave tomorrow and it'll take around two weeks to get there. After that we expect around four to five months to settle an agreement with the first planet. The second will maybe take a bit longer, though it's closer to where we are."  
  
"Will you be coming home in between planets?"  
  
Gohan could feel the fear, uncertainty, and anguish of her emotions through their bond and frowned, "I have to. I want to be here when our child is born."  
  
Vega relaxed a little, but fixed him with a look, "You will be back here, or I'm going to hunt you down."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Gohan asked mildly, earning a fit of laughter from his soul mate. He smiled, 'While she's easy to anger, she's really easy to get back in a good mood right now.'  
  
He stood and kissed her forehead, "It's not like we can't keep in touch. If something happens, I'll have Stella stay here and come get me."  
  
Vega frowned, "But what if something happens to you?"  
  
"Nothing will," Gohan said softly, "They won't let it."  
  
Vega relaxed as much as her three months of pregnancy would allow and soon found herself falling asleep to the song Gohan was singing to her. Gohan smiled and placed her in their bed, knowing he would need to find something to do to occupy himself for the rest of the day.  
  
A knock on the front door startled Gohan out of his search and he answered it to find Brocchi at his door. The kid wore a bright expression and looked extremely pleased, "So I get to protect the king's son in law? I must have really impressed him!"  
  
Gohan laughed, and invited Brocchi in, "Come on kid, we'll get some training in."  
  
Brocchi gave a smart grin, "Prepare to lose."  
  
Gohan laughed good naturedly and brought Brocchi to the gravity chamber he had designed. He turned the gravity up until he saw Brocchi barely standing, and then got in a combat stance. "Let's do this then."  
  
Brocchi frowned and attacked, throwing a right hook with more control than Gohan thought he had at first. Ducking, Gohan countered with an uppercut that nearly hit Brocchi. Gohan then zanzoukened behind him and punched him hard. Brocchi hit the wall and barely rolled away from Gohan's next punch. Gohan straightened and watched Brocchi with a smirk, "So what was that again? You have a lot to learn kid."  
  
Brocchi just watched in shock as Gohan turned the gravity off. "Let's start with the basics."  
  
Brocchi scowled, "I know how to punch and kick."  
  
Gohan laughed, "Not what I meant. You've good control, but you can't really focus your power. I'm talking meditation. You need to get your power under your control."  
  
"All the control in the world doesn't matter if you don't have power to back it," Brocchi muttered.  
  
"And all the power in the world will just destroy you if you can't control it. If we're going to strange places, we're going to need you to learn better control."  
  
Brocchi gave a slight smile, "Alright then sensei, where do I begin."  
  
For the next few hours, Gohan instructed Brocchi while getting a bit of instruction himself from the sarcastic kid. "What kind of ambassador are you going to be if you can't act cold except for when you're fighting?"  
  
After awhile, both Gohan's and Brocchi's stomachs rumbled in unison and Gohan called them to a stop. "Let's eat," he said, "I have a few arrangements to make as well."  
  
Brocchi grinned at the thought of food and followed Gohan eagerly. When Gohan stepped into the kitchen and there were no cooks, Brocchi frowned, "I thought kings had people to cook for them."  
  
Gohan sighed, "I couldn't live like that. Unfortunately for me, Vega was born into that. I know she wants more space, but I find it hard to live in the palace. It makes me feel like I'm getting too soft."  
  
"You'll be anything but soft in a palace like that," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Gohan turned to see Stella perched on his chair and gave her a smirk, "And what would I do with such space? I wasn't raised in a palace."  
  
"You sure act it," the golden eagle said wryly, "The kid's right; you're far too polite and happy go lucky."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, "Not like I used to be."  
  
As the painful memories rolled through his mind, Vega awoke, and sensed her husband's pain. 'Oh dear,' she thought, 'No one had better have hurt him or they're in line for a new meaning of pain!'  
  
Vega's anger pierced through Gohan's sorrow and he smiled a bit, reassuring her through their bond. Her uncertainties stayed however and he asked her to come meet his guard for the voyage.  
  
Vega walked into the small kitchen, a cold, royal look on her face as she looked the young boy over. Brocchi automatically got up and gave her a deep bow as he was told to. Vega smirked in a way reminiscent of P. Vegeta and Gohan sighed. He turned back to fixing the dinner as Vega bid Brocchi to rise and started questioning the boy, who was scared of the pregnant woman.  
  
Gohan soon had the dinner prepared and he placed it in front of them. Vega dug in instantly and Brocchi followed after she nodded to him. Gohan was quickly eating his own share when Bardock walked in, a book in hand. Stella flew over to perch on his shoulder, studying the book with him.  
  
"Son, I'd really appreciate it if your subjects didn't come parading around the house everyday," Bardock said, developing a twitch in his eye, "I really think you ought to find your own place."  
  
Gohan choked on his food and Vega giggled. Brocchi was trying his hardest not to laugh at Gohan's reproachful look to his grandfather turned father.  
  
Gohan left the rest of his dinner with an exasperated sigh and went outside. Vega got a maniacal look in her eye as she stared hard at Bardock. Stella automatically flew over to Vega to calm her down, and Bardock bid another hasty retreat with Brocchi, who decided it was in his best health to return to his quarters at the palace. Vega frowned, "Why is everyone afraid of me?"  
  
The eagle sweat dropped and wisely chose not to answer.  
  
Gohan flew over the city, wondering what he should do. 'Vega deserves a palace, a palace that I have no place in.'  
  
He closed off his link as he began to get more and more depressed. 'I don't need Vega to see me like this,' he thought as he flew. His thoughts roamed to his father and all the fights before he came to the past. He thought of the good times, and the bad, and wondered what would have happened had things been different. He set his jaw, 'It's time to find out. I can change things.'  
  
'But what about Vega,' said a voice from his soul, 'What are you going to do about her? You're being selfish in this endeavor and she loves you despite it.'  
  
Gohan stopped in mid air as his conscious finally caught up with him. 'What have I been doing all this time? I've been with Vega, that's obvious, but mostly I've been with the king, helping to secure my future, Trunks' future. I've thought nothing of hers, of ours.'  
  
'I'm becoming just like my dad concerning family,' Gohan thought, remembering that when he needed his dad most, he was never there.  
  
Gohan bit his lip, and then turned in the direction of his home, making a few decisions right there. 'First to the palace,' Gohan thought, realizing the first thing he needed to do; stay with her.  
  
********************************************  
  
Gohan sighed as he quickly sent reassurances through his bond to Vega. She calmed considerably and the rest of the crew sighed in relief. The crew was a rather odd one, which was making Vega nervous. They and Brocchi were the only saiyans on the ship, which was now docking at one of the extraterrestrial's home planet. The now free extraterrestrial had made it his personal mission to make sure that the mission succeeded ever since Gohan saved their lives on Vegeta. Things had gotten much better for slaves in the long run anyhow. The pilot had spent a lot of time with Gohan, Vega, and Brocchi, coaching them on dos and don'ts while they stayed. That was partly the reason they were taking the cooperative little pilot to the negotiations with them; to prove that the inhabitants of planet Vegeta had changed.  
  
Gohan mentally prepared himself for the negotiations to come while trying to comfort Vega at the same time. He idly wondered why the king had thought it such a good idea that she come with him instead of him staying home and allowing someone else to go in his place. Vega's erratic mood swings were not going to help anyone's state of mind. Gohan stepped of the ship to see a full armed guard waiting at the base of their ship. He kept a cool, callous look as the pilot ran down to a startled pair of soldiers.  
  
****************************************  
  
The negotiations had gone surprisingly well with the little pilot on their side. While listening to one of the four kings of the planet, he idly wondered if Japanese was a universal language for all planets as the first king sat down and another stood, happy to bring this union of not only their countries but of the two once opposed planets together for a single cause.  
  
Vega groaned at his side, and Gohan looked at her concernedly. :Vega- chan?:  
  
Vega frowned at her overly round stomach and gave Gohan a pleading look. Gohan motioned towards the pilot, who came over to assist. Gohan then motioned to Brocchi and they both assisted Vega to her room. Brocchi stood guard in the room as the pilot left to return to the ceremony. He returned just in time to signal Gohan that everything was fine just as Gohan stood to speak to the crowd.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Gohan frowned as he held his wife's hand, trying to calm the erratic girl down and get her to breathe properly. The little medic that was attending to her motioned for the nurse to approach quickly and nodded to Gohan, who then began to encourage Vega to push.  
  
Vega growled and attempted breaking Gohan's hand, which Gohan had reinforced with his ki so that it wouldn't happen. A cry soon broke through the growls of Vega and Gohan relaxed slightly until Vega screamed again. The doctor turned back to Vega after handing the baby girl to the nurse. After a bit of screaming and intense pain in Gohan's hand which he had to reinforce twice with ki, another baby's cry pierced the air and the doctor wrapped a baby boy in cloth. He gave Vega a speculative look as he handed the second baby to the nurse, who placed the twins next to each other in a cradle, and readied himself for another of Vega's screams in case the improbable happened. They all relaxed as Vega collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Gohan brushed a bit of hair out of her face and then turned to the cradle which held his sleeping twins. The nurse gave Gohan a towel, with which Gohan began to clean what blood was left on his children with gently hands. The nurse and the doctor watched curiously. "There has never been any record of saiyan twins ever being born. No saiyan has ever had more than one child at any birthing."  
  
Gohan turned and gaped, and the nurse giggled a bit as she picked up one of the children and began to check his health. Gohan watched with keen eyes, closing his mouth as she checked the girl afterwards. "For being two weeks premature, they're very healthy babies. As soon as we get back to planet Vegeta, they may be tested for strength."  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Strength doesn't matter as much anymore."  
  
The doctor paused in his check over of Vega as he heard Gohan say that. Gohan just nodded to him and turned back to his children, carefully picking them up in his capable arms. "They shouldn't have been born in space," he muttered as he went to sit next to his wife.  
  
She awoke soon after he sat next to her and sat up to study her children. She marveled at how tiny they were, and giggled at her son as he wrapped his tail around her, automatically recognizing his mother. "What shall we name them?" Vega asked softly.  
  
Gohan frowned as he thought, and Vega giggled at some of the names he passed through their link. Vega picked up her son, and then remembered something Gohan had told her not long ago. "Why don't we name him Radditz?"  
  
A number of emotions crossed Gohan's face but he smiled, and nodded. He then looked down at the girl and sighed, and Vega, who had begun nursing her son took the other child to her other breast. She winced slightly as her daughter dug in with a ferocity that rivaled her brothers and thought back to her meeting of one of the large, predatory cats. "Thera," she said with finality, thinking to the scientific name Gohan had once muttered under his breath.  
  
Gohan looked at her questioningly and she grinned, "She's as fierce as that panther you brought in one day. I remember you calling it Panthera.... something or other. Thera just kind of stuck with me."  
  
Gohan gave a full throated roar of laughter, causing his children to take their attention away from their mother and open their eyes wide at their father.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Gohan sighed as he chased the little terrors from the bedroom, wishing Bardock had agreed to watch them and give him and Vega a little peace and quiet. "Just cause we have a small palace of our own doesn't mean we can get any free time does it?" Gohan snarled; looking at the damage his children had done to his hair while they were sleeping.  
  
Vega giggled, :Well at least they knew better than to walk in on us a few days ago. I knew they were being unusually good.:  
  
Gohan sighed as he flopped on the bed next to Vega, strands of bright red hair spreading over the pillow, :At least it was only highlighted. I'll have to wash it out soon though.:  
  
Vega kissed him and got up to get dressed in something suitable to chase the two in. Gohan sighed as he watched his wife. A lot had happened in the past twelve years. The twins were the most celebrated thing in Vegeta- sei, they had more allies than they could count to bring down Kooler as soon as King Kold and Frieza were taken care of, and the two had grown to be twin terrors to the whole planet while still revered at the same time. In short, the two were living a very spoiled lifetime.  
  
Gohan was glad they decided to wait to have more children for a while. For the most part Gohan himself was kept busy with negotiations, his children, setting up animal colonies on different planets, his children, monitoring earth, and were his children mentioned? No one would ever be able to accuse him of being a deadbeat dad like his father had been at times.  
  
A scream of "Uncle Brocchi!!!" interrupted Gohan's thoughts. He sighed as he got up to rescue his friend from the twin terrors, only to find that Brocchi was handling himself quite well, until he saw Gohan's hair. An attempt to keep a chuckle in failed as the twins attacked with a double tickle attack that had Brocchi erupt in to full blown laughter.  
  
Gohan scowled as he watched and resigned himself to the shower as Vega patted his shoulder. As he washed the dye from his hair, Gohan frowned as a small salamander crawled over the showerhead. "Your Highness," it began, hesitating a moment when Gohan scowled.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Never a moment's peace. Alright Xan, what's going on?"  
  
The salamander paused a moment and then nodded, "Goku's married ChiChi. It will only be another five years for ummm...."  
  
Gohan laughed, startling the small amphibian, "For Son Gohan to be born, correct?"  
  
The salamander got over its shock and gave a very vigorous nod, making Gohan chuckle at the odd sight. The salamander looked rather affronted, causing Gohan to choke. As soon as Gohan had control over himself, he looked up once more, "Is that all?"  
  
The salamander nodded with a prim look, making it very hard for Gohan not to start laughing again. "Then you may leave."  
  
The salamander just disappeared, allowing Gohan to collapse on the floor of his shower in laughter.  
  
Vega raised her eyes to the ceiling as she felt the mirth of her husband through their link and smiled. Her children looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head. Brocchi just watched in slight envy and heaved a sigh. Vega just giggled slightly, knowing what the sigh was for. Gohan came down moments later, his shoulder length hair pulled back and officially black once more. The kids groaned.  
  
Gohan gave them a stern look and they automatically went quiet. Gohan then turned to Brocchi, "What brings you here?"  
  
Brocchi gave a half grin, "We've a new planet to go to. It's deeper into Frieza's territory than we've ever been, so there's more chance of being caught."  
  
Gohan groaned, "Let me guess, it's you, me, and another hodgepodge pick of non saiyan crewmembers."  
  
Brocchi laughed, "You sound like you have something against them."  
  
Gohan snorted, "You know it's nothing like that."  
  
Brocchi just gave him an all knowing grin and Gohan looked heavenwards, as if asking divine help. Radditz then piped up, "Can I come too dad!?"  
  
Gohan gave his son a glare and shook his head. "You're to stay here and protect your mother."  
  
Radditz groaned as Thera snickered at her brother. Radditz glared at her but said nothing. Gohan sighed as Radditz stormed out of the room, with a scream of "I HATE you! Why do you always leave me out?!" and made a mental note to talk to him after he was done with Brocchi. "When do we leave?"  
  
Brocchi stood with a frown, "Immediately."  
  
Gohan frowned but nodded, kissing Vega and Thera on their foreheads. He then started after his wayward son when Brocchi stopped him. "We haven't time. Don't even bother packing."  
  
Gohan's troubled eyes looked through the door that his son had disappeared through and resigned himself with a sigh. "Let's go then. I want to get back as soon as possible."  
  
Brocchi gave him a grim nod and Gohan followed him out, his son's answer weighing heavily on his conscious.  
  
************************************  
  
Vega frowned in her sleep. It had been two years before Gohan had returned with Brocchi and Brocchi's mate, and something seemed wrong with him now that he had returned. Vega woke to find Gohan sleeping soundly, and wondered why he was being so distant from her. She remembered his attempt the other day to get Radditz to talk to him, which failed miserably. 'I hope that this is not affecting him too badly,' Vega thought, 'but he's been acting strange since that trip.'  
  
Gohan suddenly rolled and flung his arm around her, breathing in her scent, and calming a bit. Vega shifted a bit so she was comfortable and frowned, :Why won't you talk to me Gohan?:  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked down into Vega's worried face. Vega was suddenly overwhelmed when Gohan fully opened his link, something he hadn't done since their initial bonding. Vega gasped as she realized his fears and quiet suffering. She held him closer, assuring him that Radditz would open up to him eventually and they would go on as things were before.  
  
"Things can't go on as they were before," Gohan muttered into her hair, "He's growing up, and I'm missing it."  
  
"Does daddy really wish to send you there again?"  
  
Gohan nodded, his heart clenching painfully. Vega frowned, resolving to talk to her father about that. Vega poured the reassurances, love, and other comforting impressions through her link to the man beside her. She reached up and kissed him, and soon the two were doing something they had missed for two years.  
  
************************************  
  
Vega stood overseeing the 18th annual fighters' tournament with Gohan beside her. The tournament, which Brocchi had won five years in a row plus the very first one, was filled once again with rowdy saiyans looking for a good fight. Radditz was in the ring now, against one of the king's elite guards. Radditz threw a quick combo and was quickly declared winner of the match. "That's right ladies and gentlemen!!! Young Radditz and his twin Thera will be going up against each other in the final round!! Who will win? What prize will they ask for that they haven't already got!?"  
  
'Dad's acceptance,' Radditz thought, 'and an apology, but then I owe him one too.'  
  
Thera smirked at her brother, "Hope you're ready to lose."  
  
Radditz just gave her a cold look, and Thera frowned, he had been cold ever since their father left for that trip where Brocchi found Aunt Solara. "What's wrong bro?"  
  
"None of your business," he growled, stepping back into the ring.  
  
Gohan frowned as he watched the fight. The two were pretty evenly matched, though where Thera was faster, Radditz was stronger, and more adaptive. Soon, though, Thera made a mistake, and overextended her punch. Radditz took the happy advantage he now had and bodily threw his sister from the ring. She slowly got out of her crater in the ground next to the ring and levitated on top of it spitting out blood.  
  
Radditz was declared the winner, and Thera gave her twin a hug, which he sheepishly returned as the crowd went wild. King Vegeta chuckled as he raised his arm to silence the crowd. "What do you wish young warrior?"  
  
Radditz frowned and phrased his request carefully, "One year, just my father and I, on earth. No interruptions for things someone else could just as well handle, in fact, no contact at all except with my mom and sister."  
  
The crowd hushed, as the king thought about Radditz's answer. Gohan looked at Vega, who looked startled herself. :I need to go with him.:  
  
Vega turned to her husband, and slowly nodded, :See if we can get it so that Thera and I can visit via the dragon.:  
  
Gohan nodded, and quickly flew down to his son. The king was about to rescind Radditz's request when Gohan flew down and nodded to the king. King Vegeta frowned, not really liking the situation, but agreed to Radditz's request. "It shall be done. When do you wish to leave?"  
  
Surprisingly, Gohan answered that question, "We're leaving now."  
  
A great dragon, one of Gohan's newest creations as animal king, descended from the heavens and allowed Gohan and Radditz to board. Suddenly, the three were gone, and the crowd looked on in hushed amazement. Vega then flew down to her daughter and gave her a hug, quietly reveling in the emotions she had received from her husband when their son made that request.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ok so I know I've messed up on ages here but work with me. The people that made the show didn't seem to keen on it either. ^^; It's too hard to tell. Reviews are good!!! Tell me what you don't understand. 


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting old friends and a Bda...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nuff said.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that it took so long^^; I've been lazy. Oh! Should I include a few omakes? (I'll include on this time around so you can tell me what you think.) For those who don't know (and don't make fun of them if they don't) an omake is basically a road the story could have gone down, but it would have either ended it or was just too silly to put in. They're kind of like bloopers, just not. (Maybe I should do some bloopers too.) It's basically a 'What would I do if people liked this way better?' You get that in Fushigi Yugi manga and there are a few stories with some really good ones. I've read too many risqué ones to count but aside from that, I laughed my @$$ off. ^^  
  
Luna's Meow: Goku did not arrive on earth via instant transmission. He arrived via a space ship. He can only go as far as he can sense ki with instant transmission and the distant from Earth to Yadratt is probably too far for him to get there. I doubt Gohan would need IT since he is the king of the animal gods. The dragon was just convenient. That was a valid point though. Made me go back and search through the net to find out the episode again.  
  
Hippiechic: Your reviews are very entertaining, not to mention they point out valid problems that I do not address in my writing. Makes me think and I appreciate it. I hope you keep reviewing my work because it is most enlightening. Domo Arigatou.  
  
Digi fan, TopQuark, and all my other reviewers: Thank you for giving me great reviews! I feel special. ^^ I'm glad you like my story. Should you have any questions about goings on in the story that you don't think I've covered please let me know so I can edit. Not to mention it gives me ideas for the next chapter. After all, the things an author needs to make a great story is 1) good grammar, 2) a good idea, and 3) constructive criticism by people who like the idea but are confused. Domo Arigatou.  
  
Oh, any BIG grammar problems, please let me know. It drives me insane when I find out I've written something that should have been fixed a long time ago but didn't notice it. Misspellings are generally not as big a deal but if it bugs you, let me know.  
  
I'm not sure if people got this or not but since the twins were born after the first tournament, they are seventeen now, as they would have had to have a tournament every year for the saiyans. Gohan did get sent back to the planet after his night with Vega, and three years passed, making the next tournament the 18th one. Sorry if I caused confusion.  
  
'Thoughts' :Bond:  
  
Changes in History Chapter 6  
  
Radditz sighed as he looked around the capsule house his father had purchased. Earth was nothing like he had thought it would be. They had already been there a week, and the most interesting thing had been meeting Kami, the overseer of the planet.  
  
'At least dad is sparring with me, otherwise I think I'd die of boredom,' Radditz thought as he turned to his sleeping father.  
  
Radditz sat cross legged on the bed as he contemplated his father. Gohan had been very attentive, like Radditz wished he had been when he was younger. 'He's here now,' Radditz's conscious said stubbornly, 'Talk to him.'  
  
The seventeen year old sighed and tried to get some sleep before they headed into West City the next day.  
  
Radditz awoke to a loud rumble, and quickly sat up, his face red from embarrassment. His father's laugh echoed through the house. "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
Nodding eagerly, the teenager quickly got to the table, ready for his favorite breakfast. The two ate in silence, which slowly began to grate on Radditz's nerves. He slowed a bit as he studied his father, who looked pensive as well. "Dad, why weren't you there?"  
  
Gohan looked startled at his son, getting used to having Radditz dance around the subject for the past week. He put his fork down and sighed, "There's no easy answer to that. As an ambassador and a king, I had a lot of responsibilities. Please believe me when I say I didn't want to run out on you like that. Your grandfather seems to think that I'm the best for that kind of job though."  
  
Radditz snorted, "But you weren't there to talk to me about girls or nothin'. Grandpa Bardock was the one to talk me through a bunch of things. There were a lot of events you should have been there for!"  
  
Gohan gave a weary sigh, "I'm not sure I would have been the best help with girls. I was very sheltered as I grew and then I was always fighting for some reason or another. I can't say I like to remember my childhood that much."  
  
"I know I haven't been there, and I know I can't apologize."  
  
Radditz shoveled more food into his mouth as he contemplated things. He knew his dad had responsibilities, and he knew he was being unfair. He just felt that Thera got the attention he wanted when his father was home.  
  
Gohan had just stuffed food in his own mouth when Radditz swallowed and apologized. Gohan choked, and Radditz smacked him on the back, hard.  
  
As soon as he got himself under control, Gohan watched his son curiously, "Why are you sorry?"  
  
Radditz gave Gohan a son smile, one Gohan hadn't seen in a long time. He never looked in a mirror when he gave that smile to his wife.  
  
"Mom told me about your real father, and how he always left you out to fight, or go interesting places. You had better reasons to leave me behind and I just resented it."  
  
Gohan chuckled, "He didn't just leave me behind, he got me into the fights also."  
  
A disgusted look crossed Radditz's face, "You didn't like to fight?"  
  
Gohan laughed, "I liked to SPAR! I didn't like the kind of fights I was forced into. No one should have to get used to killing like the saiyans did."  
  
Radditz downed the rest of his pancakes, not saying anything to the last comment. There wasn't much he could say in any case.  
  
Soon everything was put away, and Gohan capsulized the house. Radditz picked up his small pack and waited for his father. "Let's head into town."  
  
Gohan nodded, and prepared himself to face a memory of a place he hadn't been to in over twenty years. Of course, the last he saw of it was ruins.  
  
Gohan led the way to the heart of the city, smiling as he pointed out a few places of interest. They started to pass a museum, and Radditz stopped his father. "Hey dad, what's this?"  
  
Gohan chuckled, "A museum. Earth has quite a history, and people fight hard to preserve it. Want to take a look?"  
  
Radditz nodded, and Gohan paid his way in with money his subjects had gotten him for their trip. 'Course I could have gathered the dragon balls and gotten money that way,' Gohan thought as they made their way inside.  
  
Bulma sighed as Yamcha paid little attention to their surroundings. 'This was supposed to be a good date!' the young woman thought furiously, fed up with Yamcha's inattentiveness.  
  
Her attention was soon drawn to two sexy male specimens making their way into the room she and Yamcha were. Bulma turned to see Yamcha distracted by a different girl and growled deep in her throat. 'Two can play at this game,' Bulma thought as she moved away from the sarcophagus she had been studying and towards the two men who were studying some Egyptian hieroglyphics.  
  
"Ne, dad, do ya think we have stuff like this back home some where?"  
  
"Not sure," the older man replied, "Wouldn't hurt to check though. Why?"  
  
"Just a thought," the younger guy said, and Bulma chose that moment to break in.  
  
"Hi!" she said brightly, effectively catching their attention. She raised an eyebrow as the older man appeared to choke slightly as he saw her. The younger male specimen just raised an eyebrow.  
  
She gave them a dazzling smile, and introduced herself, "My name is Bulma Briefs. I couldn't help but notice you two. Would you like a tour? I've been coming here for forever so I know it very well."  
  
Radditz shrugged, and then the name struck a chord in his memory, and he grinned, "Name's Rad, and this is my father, Hans."  
  
Gohan glared at his offspring before nodding and giving the girl in front of his a slight bow. "Nice to meet you Ms. Briefs."  
  
Yamcha chose that moment to notice Bulma conversing with them and grow jealous. He walked over and put an arm around his girlfriend. "Hello."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but turned to her boyfriend with a smile. "Yamcha, this is Hans, and his son Rad. Rad, Hans, this is my boyfriend Yamcha."  
  
The two saiyans nodded, one growing increasingly uncomfortable, and the other enjoying the other's discomfort.  
  
Bulma chose that moment to lead the three to the next room, and began to explain the history of everything in the room. Of the three men, 'Rad' was the most interested, where 'Hans' looked as if he knew most of these things from before. Yamcha just looked bored.  
  
They soon came across a room with a giant statue of a dragon rested, it's mouth wide open. Gohan stood in front of it, interest showing plainly on his face. Radditz soon joined his father. "Hey Bulma, what's this?"  
  
Bulma grinned, and began to relay the legend of the dragon balls. "They say a long time ago, a small village was blessed by a large magical ball that granted anyone who was allowed in their fondest wish. However, one night, a band of thieves broke into the temple and attempted to whisk the giant ball away to be grant all their wishes for the rest of their lives. The one ball broke into seven smaller ones, and scattered across the earth, so that only those worthy could be granted a wish from the eternal dragon."  
  
"You can almost feel the magic rolling off of this thing," Radditz muttered, wanting to touch it. He felt like he was three again, looking at the ancient machinery his father had brought home to be made into something new. He had almost 'felt' the machine working as it had for the former inhabitants of the planet before the saiyans.  
  
Gohan studied his son silently, wondering what power his son had inherited from him.  
  
Suddenly, their stomachs rumbled, causing both men to blush. Bulma giggled, "Wow that reminds me of someone I know. C'mon, let's get something to eat!"  
  
Gohan gave his son a warning look, and gave Bulma a smile, "Lunch naturally sounds great, but my son and I have spent too much time here and we must go."  
  
Bulma frowned, as very few were really interested in her lectures like they were. "Are you meeting your wife?"  
  
Rad sighed, "Sadly, mom isn't around."  
  
Gohan glared at his son, as Bulma jumped to the wrong conclusion and insisted that they eat with them. Gohan finally gave in, trying to sense his wife through the bond. He needed that assurance that he was doing the right thing. He received that as well as a lot of amusement from his wife's side. This far away they couldn't communicate directly, but they could still feel each other.  
  
Gohan sighed as they were lead to a table, and gave his son a warning glance once more. Radditz just gave him a slight nod and proceeded to look at the menu. Their waiter came to take their orders. Yamcha ordered a regular meal, while Bulma ordered a salad and a glass of water. Gohan ordered the largest meal he could without seeming too odd, while Radditz ordered two fairly large meals.  
  
Bulma gaped at him, "Are you sure you can eat that much Rad?"  
  
'Rad' grinned, "Of course! I'm still a growing boy at seventeen."  
  
Bulma frowned, silently cursing her luck that the boy was even younger than Goku. She then studied the other strange occupant at the table, "You don't look old enough to have a son as old as seventeen."  
  
'Rad' grinned once more. "Don't let him fool you. He's 44."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes at his son's antics as Bulma's eyes widened even more.  
  
"Actually I'm 45," Gohan muttered, wondering how many ways there were to beat his offspring. He paused at that thought, and was hard pressed to keep a grimace from his face as he realized he sounded like P. Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha grinned as he thought his status was safe and opened up to the two other men more. Bulma, however, was wondering if 'Hans' being so much older was a bad thing. He looked so young.  
  
After lunch, Bulma convinced them to go to the amusement park with her and Yamcha, much to the three men's dismay. Gohan groaned as Bulma gushed at the next game stall filled with cute stuffed animals. Yamcha won some prizes for Bulma, also scoring some good boyfriend points from her. 'Rad' soon caught in interest in a few of the games, and won a few prizes for Thera, though he thought he wouldn't see her for 51 more weeks.  
  
Gohan looked around for a show or something he could watch, feigning tiredness. Rad, Bulma and Yamcha all got in a line for a ride near where Gohan said he would be waiting for them. Gohan leaned back on the bench and opened his link to his wife fully, trying to have a conversation with her.  
  
:Any news on when we can arrive for a visit?: Vega asked, hope echoing through the link.  
  
Gohan gave a mournful sigh, :Not yet dearest. How's Thera doing?:  
  
:She misses you. I think she's cursing her brother for being so selfish.:  
  
Gohan chuckled, :I'll be sure to let him know. We're currently at an amusement park in a city. We went to a museum, and Radditz wondered if we should start one on Planet Vegeta.:  
  
:What's a museum?: Vega asked, confused.  
  
Gohan choked on his laughter as the three familiar ki's of his companions grew closer. :I'll tell you later Vega. It's time to get moving again. Give Thera my love.:  
  
:You should be the one to give it to her,: Vega said as Gohan slowly closed off his link.  
  
Radditz watched Gohan's face change from a soft smile to a frown, and felt guilty as his father looked sadly at him.  
  
Bulma also noticed, but, in a rare moment of wisdom, chose to stay silent, correctly interpreting that 'Hans' was thinking of his wife. She just didn't realize that 'Hans' wife wasn't dead yet.  
  
Radditz decided to call it a day, and apologized to Bulma. He and his father left the amusement park, heading for the outskirts of the city. After they were sure that no one would see them, they took to the air, heading for the forest once more.  
  
******************************  
  
Thera sighed as her mother relayed her father's message. "Looks like it'll be girls' night for a while."  
  
Vega looked apologetically at her daughter. "Actually your father wants me to take Gohan's place as ambassador."  
  
Thera scowled, "TELL HIM NO! GRANDPA DOESN'T NEED TO DO THAT TO ME!!!"  
  
Vega sighed. Things were a lot tougher without Gohan around. King Vegeta frowned as he stepped through the door, and Thera calmed down a bit, though she refused to bow to him.  
  
Her grandfather sighed, "We can't help it. I'm needed here, and they want a member of the royal family in the negotiations to know that we're sincere."  
  
Thera crossed her arms in front her chest in royal fashion and held her chin high. "Then I'm going too."  
  
Vega hid a grin from her father as he sighed resignedly. "This is more to get away from Brocchi's child isn't it?"  
  
Thera scowled, thinking about the three-year-old. They were surprised the first time when Brocchi came back with his unusual bond mate, and even more surprised to find out she was pregnant. Lo and behold, Fira was born, and the little terror could use both her saiyan powers and her elemental powers from her mother's side. Thera had been seriously burned by the brat the last time she babysat the girl.  
  
*****************************  
  
Gohan sat up in the dark, thinking about his children, and wishing they were both with him on this trip. He suddenly felt his wife trying to contact him, and listened carefully to what she was saying.  
  
:How long before you're on the planet?: Gohan asked her, careful not to let any of his feelings through the bond as he asked.  
  
:We'll be there on the twins' birthday in two weeks,: Vega answered, worry lacing her statement.  
  
Gohan frowned, he had hoped Radditz would relent and let Thera and Vega visit on his and his sister's birthday.  
  
Raddtiz awoke to see his father sitting up against the wall, head back to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong dad?"  
  
"Your and your sister's birthday is in two weeks."  
  
Radditz rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes. "You want mom and Thera to visit?"  
  
Gohan groaned, "That was the idea, but now your grandfather has them on a diplomatic mission. They'll be arriving on another planet on your birthday."  
  
"So let's go to them," Radditz said sleepily, "G'night dad."  
  
Gohan chuckled as he walked over to his son's bed. The boy was already asleep, covers only half covering him. Pulling the covers over his son, Gohan got into his own bed, wondering if Radditz would remember what he said. "I'll hold you to that," Gohan murmured as he drifted away to dream of his wife.  
  
The next morning, something burning in the kitchen woke Gohan, and he rushed out of his bed to find his son in the kitchen. Gohan frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to be nice and make breakfast," Radditz said with a Son grin, "I guess I inherited mom's cooking skills."  
  
Gohan choked back a smirk and moved his son out of the way. "C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
An hour later, they sat at the table with a decent looking breakfast before them. There was little talk at the breakfast table, mainly because they were hungry. As the breakfast disappeared, Radditz turned to his father, "I meant what I said last night."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow and smiled at his son. "Thank you."  
  
"When do we leave to meet them?"  
  
"Two weeks," Gohan said, already anticipating the joyous reunion, "We'll surprise them."  
  
Radditz nodded with a grin, remembering all the gifts he had for his sister.  
  
After they had finished the last of their breakfast, the two saiyans went packed up the capsule house and began walking again. Radditz breathed the fresh air in deeply and the turned to his father. "Why can't we fly again?"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes at his offspring. "If you really want to attract bad attention then by all means, fly. I thought this was to get to know each other again."  
  
"We can't even fly riding the dragons?"  
  
Gohan froze, and gave his son a dirty look. He was about to summon them when a loud cry echoed through the woods.  
  
"That sounded like a little kid," Radditz said, turning to the direction the sound came from.  
  
Gohan frowned, and nodded, heading in the direction. "C'mon, let's check it out."  
  
Radditz fell in step behind his father, and they soon reached the source of the cry. A baby boy around one year old was lying on the ground, a large saber tooth standing over it. Gohan was about to go and rescue the child when a bright light suddenly shot from it's hands, as if knowing it was in danger. Singed, the tiger ran away, and the child stopped crying.  
  
Moments later, Goku came charging into the clearing, only to find his son happily giggling at him. Goku smiled as he picked up the baby. "You sure crawl fast. Let's not tell your mother ok?"  
  
The baby just giggled as they left. Gohan started to follow, a frown on his face. Radditz scowled at the man's apparent irresponsibility. "The kid shouldn't have gotten away in the first place," he muttered.  
  
"That was me," Gohan said softly.  
  
They followed the pair to a river, and watched as Goku sat back to fish after placing baby Gohan on the ground. A short while later, baby Gohan frowned after failing to get his father's attention and began to crawl off again. He crawled straight toward elder Gohan and Radditz.  
  
As baby Gohan poked his head through the bushes, he smiled as he saw the two men standing there. Sitting up, he reached up towards elder Gohan, who smiled and picked the baby up. The child laughed as Gohan tickled it, and Radditz shook his head with a smile. "Wonder when he'll notice," Radditz remarked dryly, nodding towards Goku.  
  
Gohan shrugged, and sat down with the baby, playing with the child. Radditz sat down and joined his father, enjoying himself as the child grinned toothlessly into his face. "You were really cute," Radditz commented.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "So were you. What happened I wonder?"  
  
Radditz choked on his laughter, trying not to alert Goku, who was relaxing near the river.  
  
After an hour, baby Gohan yawned, and Radditz pushed him towards his father. The baby began to crawl back to his position by his dad, getting the message. Radditz grinned, "You were real bright as a kid too."  
  
Gohan shook his head as the baby yawned and waved in their direction before falling asleep.  
  
Goku looked down a moment later and sighed in relief when he saw his son sleeping next to him. "Don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he said softly, "I hope I can be a good dad."  
  
Elder Gohan took a look back into the clearing as Goku said that, and gave a sad smile. 'You were never there, and somehow, I turned out just like you.'  
  
Goku awoke suddenly and looked towards the place elder Gohan and Radditz had been only moments before. He shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching his and gathered up his catches for the day.  
  
Gohan and Radditz walked far from the scene before calling on the dragons. Radditz wanted to go to an area where they wouldn't run into someone his father had to hide from before they got started on the real bonding. Little did they know that would take a while.  
  
*Thirteen days later*  
  
"Geez," Gohan panted as he leaned up against a tree, "I think we've run into everyone but Vegeta."  
  
Radditz laughed, knowing his father's past. "At least we lost him."  
  
"Think again," said Piccolo's gruff voice from above.  
  
Gohan groaned and quickly readied himself to make a few copies so that he and his son could lose the guy.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Now you're too tired to fight, what a pity."  
  
Piccolo quickly powered up what he thought was a powerful attack. Radditz groaned, knowing his father wouldn't like him fighting the Namekian.  
  
Suddenly two dragons appeared from the sky, landing next to their king and his son. Gohan and Radditz quickly mounted the dragons, and they flew off, leaving an irate Piccolo behind.  
  
Gohan gave a wild whoop of joy and the dragons disappeared from earth as they got out of Piccolo's sight. They reappeared in the atmosphere of a different planet, and Gohan could see his wife's diplomatic ship from where he was.  
  
Radditz waved to his father, and pointed. Gohan nodded and the dragons began to descend.  
  
Vega looked up startled as a dragon's roar split the air. She looked to see two dragons descending, and that the guards below her were raising their guns to fire upon them. She frowned, wondering why they were here. 'Gohan should have sent a smaller animal,' she thought as she readied herself to yell to the guards that things were alright.  
  
Suddenly, two figures leapt off the dragons' backs, and flew towards her. Thera was soon by her side at the balcony, watching in amazement.  
  
Vega's eyes widened as Gohan and Radditz caught themselves and flew down to the small clearing around her. As Gohan landed in front of her, all she could do was stare at him. A bright smile then lit her face and she threw her arms around his neck. Gohan nuzzled her hair as he wrapped his arms and tail around her waist. Radditz just sat back as he watched, and Thera sighed romantically.  
  
Thera grinned at her brother, and socked him in the shoulder before sitting next to him to watch their parents.  
  
The door was forcefully thrust open and a small company of guards rushed in, weapons at the ready. They stopped, stunned, at the scene before them. Gohan had begun to kiss Vega, and Thera and Radditz had made their way around their parents when the door was opened.  
  
Thera quickly motioned for the guards to leave them alone and shoved them out. "Mom's fine! That's my dad! C'mon move!"  
  
The stunned guards were easily pushed out the door. One of them turned to his comrades, "What was that?"  
  
The others shrugged, embarrassment evident on their faces.  
  
The prince of the planet came walking down the hallway, deep in thought until he saw the palace guards outside the room he was headed too.  
  
One of the guards turned to him, "I think they'll need another room or two."  
  
The prince raised an eyebrow, his elf like features confused. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the door opened, and Thera walked out with Radditz.  
  
The prince quickly slicked his hair back with a hand and stood straighter as he turned to address Thera. "Princess, what is going on? Who is he?"  
  
Thera was startled out of her conversation with her brother, and looked to the prince. "Oh! Prince Mendanbar. I'd like you to meet my brother, Radditz."  
  
Radditz raised his eyebrow at his sister's blush and gave the prince a quick bow, which Mendanbar returned. Mendanbar eyed Radditz's dirty clothes with some distaste, but said nothing and Radditz tried hard to keep his laughter in. "It has been a long day. Is there a place where I can bathe?"  
  
The prince nodded, and Thera began to describe the large baths they had on the planet. The entire planet was almost completely a natural hot springs. As Mendanbar led the way, Radditz listened to his sister with half an ear, wondering if his father would be joining him soon.  
  
"Ne......... Radditz, when are we gonna celebrate our birthday? Tonight or tomorrow night?"  
  
Radditz looked thoughtful, and Mendanbar seemed to take an interest in the conversation. "Dunno Thera, it's kinda up to mom and dad and how negotiations go tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Thera said dryly, "We've never been on one of dad's trips."  
  
"Well don't look at me," Radditz said, "He wasn't trainin me ta be a diplomat."  
  
Mendanbar snickered, "That I can believe."  
  
Radditz and Thera scowled at Mendanbar, and he quickly shut up. Moments later, they reached the baths, and Thera disappeared, saying she was going back to tell their parents where Radditz was. The prince also left, heading in a different direction, mumbling to himself.  
  
Moments later, Gohan found his way into the baths, and sighed as he joined his son in the hot water. "Thera was curious, when do you want to celebrate? You were right by thinking they wouldn't allow time during the day."  
  
Gohan watched as his son just shrugged, and sank a little lower into the water. "Radditz?"  
  
A snore answered him, and Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
***********************  
  
The next day, Gohan and Vega were awakened by their children shaking them awake.  
  
Gohan yawned, and went back to sleep. Vega giggled at him and waved her children off, "Is it important?"  
  
Thera snorted, "It's breakfast."  
  
Gohan's eyes opened again, but he didn't move as he glared at his children. Radditz got the idea, "C'mon sis, let's go. They'll make it on their own."  
  
Thera frowned, but left their parents to their own devices.  
  
She was surprised to see Prince Mendanbar awaiting her outside the door. Radditz just shook his head and glared at the prince, who ignored him as he turned to Thera. "I've come to accompany you to breakfast, princess."  
  
Thera mentally rolled her eyes and gave the prince a sweet smile. Radditz trailed behind them as Mendanbar tried to engage in a conversation with his sister.  
  
****************************  
  
Gohan and Vega weren't surprised to see their children already eating, and soon joined them. The king of the planet then cleared his throat. "There is to be a ball tonight in honor of your children's birthday today," he said, bowing to Gohan and Vega.  
  
Gohan looked from his wife, to his children, who had frozen, and then looked towards the prince, who had turned slightly red. Keeping a neutral expression on his face and correctly guessing where the king had gotten his information, Gohan responded. "You honor us, your highness."  
  
The king smiled, "Not at all, for children only become adults once."  
  
"Indeed," Gohan said dryly, studying his now 18 year old children.  
  
"The treaty talks will begin at what you would call ten o'clock, and end around 17 o'clock. After that you have two hours to get ready."  
  
With that, the old king left, leaving his son to eat with the saiyans.  
  
******************************  
  
Radditz joined his father on the wall, looking uncomfortable. "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Sometimes their worse," Gohan muttered, "Become an archaeologist."  
  
Radditz chuckled, and watched as people danced. He noticed his sister mingling. "She's always been better at conversing with people," he muttered darkly.  
  
"She'd be a good diplomat," Gohan agreed, "Though I had hoped for a different profession for her."  
  
Radditz shrugged, "Why? You've done all the hard work already."  
  
Gohan just shook his head, smiling as his wife came over and dragged him over to the dance floor, wanting to try out the dances she saw going on. Radditz watched them glide across the floor in awe. "Looks like dad knows how to do these waltzes," he muttered.  
  
"Indeed," said his sister's voice from beside him, "Audiences aren't like this on Planet Vegeta."  
  
The dance floor cleared as Gohan led his wife across the floor, stunning the audience with their movements. As the song ended, everyone clapped as the couple stopped. For a moment, it didn't seem Gohan or Vega noticed, before turning and bowing to their audience.  
  
Vega and Gohan soon joined their children on the wall, "Here we are, stealing all the attention when it's both of your big day."  
  
Thera held her hands out in front of her in a warding motion, "No it's ok. Really it is."  
  
Gohan chuckled, and looked up to the throne to see the king motioning for everyone to take a glass of wine. A servant passed by with a few glasses, and the family each took one.  
  
The king stood, addressing his audience, "Tonight we toast to the treaty talks that shall help us be free of Frieza's, Cold's and Cooler's rule. The day they fall shall be the day we are free."  
  
The first toast went off well, and the king raised his glass once more. "A second toast we give to our royal guests that have become adults. Princess Thera, Prince Radditz, may your adulthood be blessed with good tidings."  
  
Everyone clapped for the two after the toast, and Mendanbar came down with a gift for Thera, his Elvin features slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he muttered as he handed the gift to her. Thera gave him a smile as she took the gift, making the young prince blush. She opened it to find a golden bracelet.  
  
"It's a courtship bracelet," Mendanbar said softly, hope evident on his face.  
  
Thera turned bright red, and everyone looked at her expectantly. She gave her father a slightly frightened look, and Gohan tried to think fast. The tension in the ballroom was almost palpable.  
  
An explosion rocked the room, sending many to the floor. Elvin creatures dressed in black rushed in, pointing laser guns at the royal family and the saiyans.  
  
"We're turning you in to Frieza," they said, their voices hissing from beneath their cloaks. Gohan looked out at the sky and frowned, concentrating on his inside spies. /Frieza doesn't know,/ the chameleon answered, /They haven't contacted him yet, the idiots./  
  
Gohan smirked, startling everyone, including those who looked for Frieza's favor. "So you intend to capture all of us with those guns, call Frieza, and you think he'll let your planet alone?"  
  
The leader gulped, and then nodded, the man's smirk unnerving him.  
  
Gohan began to laugh, a cold, bitter laugh. The small group of traitors backed up and huddled closer together. The enemy was NOT supposed to be laughing at them like that. It was......... disturbing.  
  
Gohan stopped laughing, as it was scaring even his family, "I know how Frieza works. He'd just come and blow the whole planet up, you included."  
  
"You lie!" shouted one of the traitors, leveling his gun and shooting Gohan.  
  
Gohan's shield was up in an instant, and the shot dissipated. "My turn," Gohan said coldly, holding his arm out, palm forward.  
  
Light gathered, and energy was quickly released. Instead of exploding upon the small group, it snaked out and wrapped around them. Guns were dropped as the group screamed in fear. After a few moments, they realized they weren't dead, but tied up, and they looked fearfully at the king, who had on a cold expression.  
  
After a few moments, the king looked over to Gohan, "You didn't destroy them, your highness?"  
  
"This is not my land, nor my planet. It is not my place to deal with people going against the crown unless specifically asked. They are not mine to punish. Since they attacked me though, I felt obliged to round them up."  
  
"They tried to kill you," Mendanbar said, eyes wide.  
  
"Key word," Thera said, "tried. My dad's the strongest."  
  
The king ordered in his guards, and had the traitors put to death.  
  
Radditz then turned to his father, "You put a shield up? That's not like you."  
  
Gohan shrugged, "You know how long it took me to find a suit that fit. I doubt I would have found another on such short notice."  
  
***********************************  
  
*Omake*  
  
Gohan just shook his head, smiling as his wife came over and dragged him over to the dance floor, wanting to try out the dances she saw going on. Radditz watched them as they reached the middle of the ball room.  
  
Suddenly the beat changed to something they had never heard before and both Vega and Gohan began to break-dance. They cleared the floor and the next couple began, a contest beginning between the attendees of the ball. Radditz sweatdropped, 'I should join in.'  
  
***************************  
  
Author's Notes: *Snicker* Not one of my best, but it's unusual. Reviews are good. Thanks people ^^ 


	8. Chapter 7: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm not completely dead. Running low on ideas, stamina, and drive but I'm still around, fiddling with this that and the other. Questions, comments, concerns, I have an e-mail. Flames used for roasting marshmallows, yadda yadda yadda. Special Treat… ish… Favorite quote from college: "It's not necessarily wrong, it's just not necessary." – Jess. P

Posted: 1/29/07

:Bond:

Changes in History

Chapter 7

Gohan watched Brocchi out of the corner of his eye. The man was trying to disentangle his daughter from his leg. She wanted to go along with them to earth. Brocchi kept telling her no, and she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I don't wanna stay here with the babies!" she complained, referring to Gohan's third child and her own younger sister and brothers.

Gohan had a fourth on the way, and he felt his wife's stomach before kissing her on the forehead. Radditz finally got annoyed and picked up Fira much to Brocchi's relief. "Come on squirt, I can't go either."

Fira scowled, and Radditz chuckled. Thera patted the girl on the head. Her chosen mate stood behind her, regarding the family with a neutral expression. The guy was a saiyan, a little rough around the edges. They hadn't bonded, but they appeared to have a good time together. Gohan wasn't sure how long they would be together though. Thera had refused Mendanbar, knowing automatically that he wasn't her bond mate and a bad match. She had stayed close to home after that.

Vega tugged on Gohan's shorter hair before pushing him towards the center of the room. Gohan quickly summoned the dragons that would take them to earth. King Vegeta saluted them, and motioned that everyone was in place for Cooler's demise as well. Gohan nodded and they were off.

King Vegeta turned to Radditz after they had left and nodded. Radditz sighed, and followed his grandfather out to the transporter.

Gohan took a deep breath as they reached earth, breathing in the clean air. He prayed that his son was truly ready for the trial presented to him. Gohan frowned a moment, wondering if he should have gone to face Cooler instead, but knew that he was needed to explain things here. Brocchi was along to make sure he didn't get into trouble being home again.

"He can transport if he gets into too much trouble!" Brocchi yelled from the other dragon. Gohan grinned. Despite the age difference, Brocchi could certainly read him well enough.

Gohan let out a whoop and pointed in the direction they needed to head in. The mini-dragon roared and flew faster, startling a group of people down on the ground.

Bulma looked up to see a familiar face, one she only met briefly before he disappeared. She poked Yamcha in the ribs and pointed up, "Hey isn't that……?"

Yamcha's eyes widened. "He's headed straight towards the battlefield!"

"Not good," Krillan said, biting his lip.

Gohan-chan prepared to take off to warn them but was stopped by Vegeta. "They'll distract Frieza while we sneak in to kill him. Their sacrifices won't be in vain."

Gohan scowled at Vegeta but waited as Piccolo also insisted he stay behind. That was when they felt the surge of power.

"Dad?" Gohan whispered, eyes widening as he recognized the type of power. He began to run as fast as he could towards the battle sight, throwing caution to the wind. The rest followed close behind.

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw a youth with violet hair facing off against Frieza. His eyes widened further as the youth went super saiyan. "Trunks," he whispered, recognizing the grown youth from the little boy he knew.

Brocchi watched the youth with something akin to amazement as he had only seen Gohan and his son Radditz achieve super saiyan before. He still didn't know there was a second level that Gohan could also achieve.

Both dismounted from the dragons and landed next to the youth, who looked slightly surprised, as did Frieza and King Cold.

"I was here to finish you off," Gohan said mildly, unwrapping his tail from his waist, "Looks like the kid here beat me too it."

Brocchi gave a mental grin as both the 'kid' and Frieza adopted a shocked expression. King Cold looked livid at Gohan's implied easy victory over his family.

King Cold stepped forward, "Frieza, you deal with the so called super saiyan. These other two are mine."

Frieza sneered and got ready for battle, barely noticing the audience they now had.

Bulma stared at the tail 'Hans' had unwrapped from his waist. "You don't think they were here to destroy the planet then do you?" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta scowled at her, "You mean they've been on this planet before?"

Bulma nodded, and Vegeta growled. Yamcha was too shocked to speak. Gohan-chan was disappointed that his father wasn't there, but watched in fear as everyone prepared to attack. Things were interrupted once again by a bright flash of light. From that light three shapes emerged, one shining a golden color, one with hair glowing like a flame, and the third was white.

The golden one grabbed the flame figure from the air and leapt away from Cooler. King Cold began to laugh, "Now the time of you and your planet is up! The three of us will destroy this puny place."

Radditz snorted, and looked at the bundle in his arms before handing it to Brocchi, who scowled at it and broke off, flying towards their audience. Radditz sized Trunks up and the smirked, "You take Frieza. I've got Cold. Dad, you've got Mr. Cooley here."

"Its Cooler," the white man said icily.

Gohan shook his head, "Suit yourself, your name doesn't matter to us. You'll die anyways."

Cooler smirked, "You are confident aren't you?"

"Always," Gohan said, gathering power.

Cooler scowled, "What is your name you arrogant monkey?"

Gohan gave a sardonic grin, "You can call me the monkey king, not that it will help you where you're going."

With that, Gohan jumped the two levels and flew forwards, nailing Cooler in the stomach. Mirai Trunks and Radditz took that as their cue and attacked their respective opponents. The battles were quick, and deadly. Gohan stretched and turned to find Trunks staring at him wide eyed. "You…… you're Goh-"

"Yes. Of course the dimension I came from you died at age five in. Everyone died," Gohan said, trying to bite back hard on the painful memories.

Reassurance washed through his bond and Gohan closed his eyes, beginning to relax a bit. He opened them when he heard Frieza's ship explode nearby, and looked at Brocchi, who had one hand outstretched towards it while scowling at his eleven year old daughter.

Gohan walked over with a stern look, Radditz following him over with a scowl. Gohan spoke first, "Do you want to tell me why you were at the battlefield with Radditz?"

Fira looked at Radditz's face and knew she wouldn't get his help with this one. He was angry with her as well. Only she noticed Mirai, who had followed the older Gohan over.

She decided puppy dog eyes might help a bit and lowered her head slightly to get full effect, "I'm sorry Uncle Gohan."

"I'm not acting your uncle right now," Gohan said tartly.

Fira winced, knowing she was in deep trouble. Gohan continued, "You deliberately disobeyed orders to remain for I know that Radditz left you where you belonged. You also got in the way of the battle against Cooler, endangering not only yourself, but Radditz, and our allies that chose to help us fight him. Not only was a lot of precious energy that would help the Tanaigo race lost but the planet Cooler was viewing could have been destroyed, annihilating an entire race. Our allies, Fira. We are lucky if the alliances we formed do not break because of this."

Fira gulped, biting back her own tears. She didn't realize what her actions would do, and decided it was time to take things like a soldier, like her daddy would want her too. She stood straight and lifted her chin up, "What is to be my punishment sir?"

Gohan's face softened a bit and she could feel her father's anger abate just a bit to be replaced with a hint of pride.

"You are to help the Tanaigo restore what energy was lost in this endeavor. You are also to serve Radditz for a period of three months for the trouble you caused him. Further punishment will be issued by our current leader and your parents. They will not be as lenient as I am currently if alliances are lost because of your thoughtless actions."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," Fira said, keeping her body rigid. She knew when she got home she would fall to pieces, but right now it was important to keep up the appearance of a saiyan warrior.

"Isn't that a little harsh sensei? She's only what, eleven?" Mirai asked softly.

"She is also, apparently, being trained as a saiyan warrior," Vegeta said, having watched the whole thing, "The general here was too lenient on her."

Brocchi coughed slightly, choking back a laugh, knowing Gohan's true rank. Vegeta fixed Gohan with an eye, and Gohan bowed, knowing what Vegeta expected. Vegeta smirked, "Are there others?"

"It will take awhile to gather them all, your highness," Gohan said, winking at Trunks. Trunks got the message and backed off a bit, knowing Gohan would answer his questions later.

Vegeta looked at the others that knew the saiyan before him, scowl deepening as he looked at Fira. All three gave the proper bow, appeasing his anger somewhat.

He turned back to Gohan, "What is your name soldier?"

Gohan's lips twitched as he answered, amusement visible in his eyes as he pointed to the small boy behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned and stared at Gohan-chan wide eyed before whipping back around, getting the message. "Where are you from?!" he wildly asked.

"The unfavorable future, and the bloody past," Gohan answered readily, "Should you want me to stop talking in riddles everyone must be here."

Mirai looked at him questioningly, and Gohan shook his head. The younger Gohan's eyes widened, "You mean you're me?"

Bulma also appeared to be having trouble with the concept. "You're Gohan from the FUTURE?!"

Gohan gave her a cold look, and she stepped back, afraid. "I said I wouldn't answer any questions right now," he said icily, "Don't try forcing them from me because I'm not what I was. Now, I believe Goku will be arriving soon, and I want to be there to greet him."

"He won't believe you're his son," Vegeta said, snorting, "I'm still having a hard time believing it. Where's the proof?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder, and then turned to fully face Vegeta. He paused a moment and then put two fingers to Vegeta's forehead. After a few moments, Vegeta staggered and backed up, slightly horrified. His gaze turned cold, "You didn't show me every major event that will help us."

Gohan's lips twitched, and turned into a smile, "I wouldn't want to ruin everything. After all, the future is not yet written. That was just my past."

With that, Gohan turned and took off, Radditz, Brocchi and Fira following. Gohan-chan and Mirai followed a moment later. Bulma shrugged and grabbed onto Yamcha, and the rest of the group followed to where Goku was going to land.

Upon arrival, Mirai sat down, allowing his gaze to switch between his father, and his sensei, wondering who to approach. Gohan, however, was busy talking with his comrades. It was Vegeta that spoke to him, "There has never been a saiyan with hair or eyes like yours."

Mirai gave him an even gaze, "I'm not wholly saiyan."

Vegeta snorted, and his gaze snapped to where Gohan and the other three were. "Only one of them is wholly saiyan as I am."

Fira, broke off from the conversation and walked up to Gohan-chan with a strange look, sitting down in front of him. "You two really don't look the same," she said finally.

Gohan-chan blinked and gave an intelligent "Huh?"

"Come to think of it," she continued, "Shouldn't time be collapsing in on itself like that theory about paradoxes says?"

"Well that's all it is now, isn't it? A disproved theory?" Bulma asked.

Gohan walked over, "Now is it? If I had changed something in the past, would you know it now? Or does time branch off to follow a different timeline? Or is it possible that time is currently collapsing, and we will cease to exist without ever having known life at all?"

Bulma paled at that thought, "We wouldn't know would we?"

Gohan shook his head, "That would be the plus side to time collapsing I suppose. No pain. But then, you would never have existed to feel it."

"That sounds rather morbid sensei," Mirai said.

Gohan's lips twitched, "I made a wish. Time paradoxes no longer have any meaning. It was just something to make you realize that worrying about it will do you no good. The path not taken only has little meaning in relation to the path you are walking. That's why being a child is so easy."

Gohan-chan thought about it, "Can I wish to be a child forever then?"

Bulma laughed, "You're mother wouldn't like that."

Brocchi snickered, and watched Gohan-chan for a moment before returning his gaze to the elder Gohan.

Gohan was staring up into the sky, not moving. Gohan suddenly smiled and began a countdown as a small star was seen falling to the ground.

"10"

"9"

Brocchi joined in the countdown.

"8"

"7"

Radditz joined in as well.

"6"

"5"

Fira decided counting was fun.

"4"

"3"

Gohan-chan decided he wanted in on the fun.

"2"

"1"

The "star" landed and Gohan calmly began to walk towards the crash site. The rest followed, wanting to see if Goku had truly come home from his journey through the stars.

Goku stepped out of the space pod and looked up, surprised, as Gohan-chan ran down to meet his father. "What is everyone doing here? I didn't expect you to come greet me."

Explanations were given and Goku looked at the five strangers with respect. "Thanks for taking care of Frieza for me," he said, holding out a hand. Gohan was the one to take his hand first, and Goku's eyes widened as he now felt the familiar aura in the man in front of him.

"Go-"

Gohan nodded, and withdrew his hand. Goku still looked stunned, "How?"

Gohan took a deep breath, and gave a look back to Mirai Trunks, asking the teenager to trust him. Mirai gave him a wary look, still trying to convince himself that this was his sensei that survived from a different future. He nodded though, hoping Gohan would remember to conceal his whereabouts.

Gohan turned back to his audience, looking directly at his former father, Prince Vegeta, and Bulma, before beginning. "I am Son Gohan, from about eleven years in the future. In three years time, these androids will attack, destroying what they want. I'm not sure how much our appearance here has changed the unsavory future, but I hope it doesn't get worse because we are here."

"In my future, everything and everyone was destroyed, pushing me over the edge and allowing me to find the power to destroy them. I soon found after the battle that I wouldn't be able to just die like the rest, and found nearly complete plans for a time machine in Bulma's lab. I built it, to come and warn you, and to be with people again. Mainly because I knew I would be able to defeat them when they showed up."

Piccolo caught something everyone else didn't though, "You said nearly complete plans?"

Gohan ducked his head slightly and grinned sheepishly, "After I had finished the time machine, I got in and set the coordinates. I pressed the ignition button, and the control panel sparked. It sent me close to; well from now it would be 30 years in the past, where I met my mate."

Vegeta was about to ask whether Gohan's mate was saiyan or not when Goku cut in, "Are you going to come help us fight the androids?"

Gohan shifted uneasily, "I will be unable."

Goku got a blank look on his face, "Why not?"

Brocchi, who was just as upset at this as his friend, scowled, "His saiyan powers will wane in three years time."

Gohan scowled, and Brocchi snorted at his friend, "They needed to know."

Radditz stared at his father, "Dad why didn't you tell us?"

"Radditz, what do you pride yourself on?" Gohan asked.

"Being strong, and being the best I can be," Radditz answered promptly.

Gohan gave his son a look, "Do you realize how hard it is to admit you will have a great weakness at the time your strength is greatly needed?"

Radditz's eyes widened, and Gohan nodded, "I'll finish an explanation later."

Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "I believe the rest of us would like an explanation now."

"Ask the Ox King. It's his blood I had to awaken so suddenly that will be the reason for it later," Gohan said tartly before backing up.

He turned to Vegeta and gave a slight bow, "I will gather as many saiyans as I can find and send them here as per your request your highness."

With that he took off into the air, trying to clear his mind of what was to come. He remembered the day that Star, the cat goddess came up and told him what was expected of him.

flashback

Vega, Gohan and Brocchi were going over the plans for the battles that were coming up while Brocchi's mate Solara watched the children. Gohan was just finishing up battle plans for the weakest of the fighters when Star appeared on the desk, looking as regal as a cat could.

"Your Highness," she said, giving an odd looking bow.

Gohan frowned; Star had never greeted him so formally. "What's wrong?" he asked, growing worried. Something was up and he needed to know.

"Since the awakening of your animal kingdom blood," Burg cut in, appearing next to the cat, "We have done little because it was important for you to remain as you were at the time. However, as with every animal king, you must give up something important to remain our king."

Gohan blinked, wondering what they were getting at, "So you are testing me?"

"Why?" Vega asked, "Why test him after he's been your king for so long?"

A huge ox appeared behind Gohan, "We have all chosen individual kings, and given them their tests right away. We have no doubts as to Gohan's capabilities, but we must keep with tradition. The Ox King gave up his humanity until we returned it to him."

"My queen gave up herrrr life as a norrrrmal human to be ourrr queen," Star said, "It must be done."

"What if I refuse and just release you to find another?" Gohan asked, not liking where this was going.

"Then you become what you fear," Burg said, "You will become the one they need to kill to save the world you love so much. If they fail, then others will have to stop you from destroying the universe. You fear becoming like Freiza with the power you hold the most, and you fear destroying everything you love. That is what would happen."

"If we leave you as you are," the oxen continued, "This will happen in four years time, when those androids you wish to destroy appear. We have decided you will cycle through twelve animals in a period of four years. This will start in three years. You have time to prepare yourself."

The ox and Burg disappeared, and Star looked at Gohan sadly, "You will not have yourrr strrrength. Norrrr will you have yourrr humanity. We cannot even tell you which animals you will be. I am sorrrrrrry."

Gohan looked from Vega to Brocchi and sighed sadly, "Looks like we have a few plans to change. You will be there for the androids Brocchi?"

Brocchi nodded, face solemn. Vega frowned, "We have to just let this happen?"

Gohan nodded, "I don't want to be the one to destroy you. I want to protect you."

Brocchi banged a fist on the table, arm shaking as he tried to contain his anger.

Gohan watched with solemn eyes, softly reassuring his wife through their bond.

End Flashback

Gohan was brought out of his reverie by a tug on his pant leg. Gohan looked behind him and stopped, floating in midair. Gohan-chan also stopped, watching the older one with solemn eyes.

"Are you really me?" Gohan-chan asked.

Gohan's lips twitched, "I was, once. I'm gonna try my best to make sure you don't end up like me. There will be many differences, I can guarantee that."

Gohan-chan studied his elder counterpart for a moment, "So I really can't ask you anything can I?"

Gohan chuckled, "The future is always unwritten. It's up to us to use what we know to form it for the better. The future I was from is my past. It is not my future."

Gohan-chan grinned, "In an odd kinda way that makes sense but it doesn't at the same time."

"Time never makes sense," Gohan said dryly, "You'd better get back to your dad or he'll worry."

"He's your dad too," Gohan-chan said.

"No, my father died a long time ago," Gohan said softly, "Get moving, I have a son and a good friend I need to get rides home for."

Gohan-chan turned and began to fly off, stopping only once to wave. Radditz, Brocchi and Fira soon flew up as Gohan-chan disappeared.

"What did he want?" Radditz asked, curious.

"To know about a future that isn't written," Gohan replied, "C'mon son, lets go before someone else tries to stop us or sees us."

"Yes, I'd like to get back to Solara and ask what to do with our eldest," Brocchi said dryly as Gohan summoned the dragons.

"Hey I'm right here!" Fira said, annoyed.

The dragons came, and they began their relatively short journey home.

Vega greeted them when they arrived, "How did it go?"

Gohan sighed and Radditz gave them both a look, "Alright spill it. What's going to happen to dad?"

Thera walked out and raised an eyebrow, "I want in on this too. What's going on?"

Vega sighed and looked at her mate. Gohan nodded and walked into the house.

His family followed, allowing Brocchi to take his errant offspring home.

Gohan groaned, laying back on the bed as his mate rested her head on his chest. :I seriously hope our children don't get caught by whatever higher beings are putting me through this.:

His mate chuckled:Darling, that would be your friends, the animal gods. I highly doubt they will have to go through the exact same thing, you do if they are chosen for an esteemed position.:

Gohan chuckled mirthlessly as he pulled his mate closer to him. :It starts tomorrow love.:

Vega tensed slightly, nodding. Everything began the next day.

OMAKE

Gohan was brought out of his reverie by a tug on his pant leg. Gohan looked behind him and stopped, floating in midair. Gohan-chan also stopped, watching the older one with solemn eyes.

"Are you really me?" Gohan-chan asked.

Gohan-chan suddenly paled as the elder got a vicious smile on his face and brought a hand around to the back of his head. Slowly unzipping the Gohan suit, Cell stepped out, "Sorry little boy," he rasped, "I'm here to kill you!"

Gohan-chan narrowed his eyes and frowned before blasting the odd looking green thing and turning around to fly back to his father. 'What was that and where'd the other me go?'

The elder Gohan grinned as Burg reported back to him, "Operation early Cell death complete."


End file.
